Junior School Girlfriend
by RestianK
Summary: Baekhyun memang manja, cengeng, keras kepala. Tapi dibalik semua itu dia adalah sosok yang periang. Bagaimana jika yeoja tingkat 2 junior school berpacaran dengan namja tingkat 3 senior school. ? "Kau masih kecil, Baekhyun"- Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

JUNIOR SCHOOL 'GIRLFRIEND

Cast : CHANBAEK

Other : Cari sendiri ..

Summary : Manja, cengeng, namun periang. Itulah Baekhyun. Kekasih mungil Chanyeol. Yeoja cantik nan imut yang masih duduk di bangku kedua Junior High School. Namun Chanyeol pria dewasa. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun ? Check This Out !

Age

Baekhyun : 14 , 8th Junior School

Chanyeol : 19, 3rd Senior School

Part 1

KISS ME

Sore hari di taman kota memang menjadi tempat favorit untuk melepas penat ataupun bersantai. Banyak juga pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan hari sorenya setelah seharian belajar disekolah.

"Oppa..". Yeoja cantik itu menggelayut di lengan kekar sang namja tampan. Tangan satunya memegang se cup ice cream kesukaannya. Jangan lupakan dirinya yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tak beda jauh dengan sang namja.

"Hmm ". Jawab sang namja singkat menanggapi panggilan kekasihnya.

"Ishh .. Oppa~~~". Rengekan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae, Baekhyunnie ?".

"Oppa tidak mendengarku berbicara".

"Oppa mendengarmu, sayang".

"Gotjimal. Chanyeol Oppa berbohong".

"Ani...". Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Es krim-mu sudah habis ?". Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Sudah".

"Wae ?"

"Ani.."

"Kau marah?"

"Ani.."

"Kau kesal dengan Oppa?"

"Ani..". Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Inilah Baekhyun. Dengan segala manjanya yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Lihat oppa ". Suruh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie .."

"Baiklah, Oppa pergi. Kekasih oppa tidak mau berbicara pada oppa". Chanyeol berpura-pura akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sampai jari-jari mungil itu memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Oppa.. mianhe". Baekhyun menundukkan kepala tanpa berani melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali duduk dan melihat ke Baekhyun.

"Hhh"

"Mianhee"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, sayang".

"Tapi aku membuat oppa kesal".

"Ani... Oppa tidak apa-apa"

"Oppa marah".

"Oppa tidak marah, sayang"

"Tapi..."

"Lihat oppa, Baekhyunnie ...". Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun sehingga wajah manis Baekhyun kini beralih menatapnya.

"Oppa tidak marah, kau harus mengerti. Bukannya oppa tidak mendengarmu. Oppa mendengarmu, sayang. Oppa hanya sedikit lelah". Chanyeol menjelaskannya. Masih dengan menatap wajah Baekhyun disana. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Arrasseo ?".

"Nde.. Arasseo. Mianhe oppa "

"Gwaenchana, sayang". Chanyeol menatap lembut Baekhyun.

"Jja .. Sudah larut. Kita harus pulang atau aku akan babak belur dimarahi oleh ahjussi". Canda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Oppa.! Appa tidak sejahat itu!". Sangkal Baekhyun sambil mencubit pinggang Chanyeol pelan.

"Ishh! Kau tidak tahu saja". Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun disana. Membuat jeritan dan teriakan Baekhyun terdengar.

"Ya! Oppa ! Chakkaman..!". Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol sambil membenarkan letak tas di punggungnya.

"OPPA ?!"

Chanyeol terus berjalan.

Mengacuhkan teriakan Baekhyun.

Kekasih manjanya.

Kekasih kecilnya.

Kekasih tercintanya.

Sudah pagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. 30 menit lagi bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

"OMO!". Baekhyun berseru kaget. Beranjak dari selimut tebalnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Hanya sebentar saja untuk membersihkan diri.

Berlari menuruni tangga dan melihat kursi diruang makan sudah penuh seperti biasa. Appa, Umma, Oppa-nya Kris, dan Oppa-nya yang satu lagi -Chanyeol-. Chanyeol memang sudah biasa sarapan dirumahnya. Sebenarnya bukan sarapan melainkan menjemput Baekhyun.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, sayang". Nyonya Byun mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"Sudah terlambat, umma".

"Yeoja pemalas. Tidur jam berapa kau semalam?". Kris mengejek Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas memaklumi sifat kakaknya.

"Terserah". Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Cih"

"Umma~~". Rengek Baekhyun.

"Makan sarapanmu, Baekhyun. Kau tidak malu ada Chanyeol oppa-mu disini?". Pertanyaan Tn Byun mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun pada namja tampan yang duduk di seberang meja yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum maklum.

"Appa~~". Kedua kalinya Baekhyun mengerang malu. Menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan garpu ditangannya.

Seketika suasana hening.

Semua orang sibuk dengan sarapannya masing-masing setelah Kris memimpin doa. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meskipun sepasang kekasih ini saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain sampai acara sarapan selesai.

"Umma, Appa. Baekhyun berangkat dulu ne!". Baekhyun pamit diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Hati-hati sayang!".

"Um!". Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju teras rumahnya dimana sudah ada Chanyeol yang menunggunya disana.

Menaiki sepeda motor Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan pelataran rumah perlahan sampai tidak terlihat lagi di tikungan.

Hanya butuh 10 menit jarak dari rumah Baekhyun menuju sekolahnya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya terselamatkan dari kata terlambat. Karena sesampainya disekolah, sudah banyak temannya yang berbaris dibawah tiang bendera.

"Huhh ! Terlambat lagi". Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Gwaenchana, Oppa pergi dulu ne". Pamit Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati oppa".

Setelah melihat Chanyeol berlalu dari sekolahnya. Baekhyun beranjak memasuki lapangan sekolah dimana sang guru killer sudah menunggunya disana.

"Mianhamnida, songsaengnim". Baekhyun membungkuk 90°.

"Byun Baekhyun, kelas 8-1. Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat?"

"Mianhamnida".

"Masuk ke barisan!".

"Ne"

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit berdiri dilapangan dengan terik matahari. Baekhyun diizinkan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Peluh sudah bercucuran didahi mulusnya membuat sebagian rambutnya basah.

"YA ! Yeoja manja. Jam berapa ini? Kau pikir ini sekolah milik nenekmu!". Cih, pagi-pagi sudah ada gangguan.

"Kau tidak bersekolah. Mulutmu seperti ahjumma-ahjumma di pasar, Krystal". Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah sengit.

"Cihh! Aku tidak percaya Chanyeol oppa mau menjadi kekasihmu".

"Apa urusanmu ! Jangan ikut campur!". Hal ini yang membuat Baekhyun naik darah dengan Krystal. Ia maklum dengan semua ejekan Krystal. Namun tidak untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku percaya kalau Chanyeol oppa terpaksa menjadi kekasihmu. Yeoja manja ! Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol Oppa!".

"Apa hakmu berbicara seperti itu!". Muka Baekhyun sudah merah padam menahan amarah. Krystal memang bermulut tajam. Semua teman sekelas mereka sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol dan Krystal yang memendam dendam pada Baekhyun karena tidak mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Semua juga sudah maklum dengan kelakuan kedua yeoja itu. Bertengkar setiap hari.

"Kau memang tidak pantas dengan Chanyeol oppa. Chanyeol oppa sempurna. Sedangkan kau angsa buruk rupa!".

"KAU"

PLAKKK

Sudah habis kesabaran Baekhyun. Tangannya sudah selesai menampar pipi Krystal. Membuat amarah Baekhyun terpuaskan. Tidak peduli pada Krystal yang mengepalkan tangannya disana. Bersiap menyerang Baekhyun.

"Heh..". Krystal mendecih sambil mengusap pipinya. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berjaga-jaga didepannya.

Teman-temannya sudah dikejutkan dengan tindakan Baekhyun barusan. Mereka memang sering bertengkar. Namun tidak sampai kekerasan fisik seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada yang bersuara sampai saat ini. Tegang mungkin.

Sretttt !

"AKH !". Baekhyun mengerang sakit. Kepalanya seperti ingin putus sebab Krystal menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau menamparku?". Krystal berujar sengit ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kau pikir aku takut?". Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sudah berani rupanya hah ?"

"Aku tidak takut dengan yeoja ular sepertimu".

"Baek- Baekhyun.. Krystal-ssi. S-sudah hentikan saja". Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan keduanya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan yeoja U-"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ! KRYSTAL JUNG ! IKUT SONGSAENGNIM KE KANTOR".

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dengan teriakan Han Songsaengnim. Krystal buru-buru melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun.

"Ne ...". Jawab keduanya kompak sambil beranjak mengikuti Han Songsaengnim menuju kantor.

"Apa kubilang ...". Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan teman-temannya dan kembalil duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"Sudah berapa kali kalian bertengkar? Apa kalian tidak lelah? Masih kecil sudah berani bertengkar. Kalian mau bertanggung jawab?". Han Songsaengnim berbicara panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

Lain halnya dengan Krystal yang tampak biasa saja.

"Aku akan memanggil orangtua kalian. Kali ini sudah keterlaluan".

"Aniyo, Songsaengnim". Baekhyun memohon. Oh, jangan sampai ke orang tua.

"Wae? Kau takut?". Han Songsaengnim berujar meremehkan.

"Nde". Jawab Baekhyun lemah

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak takut saat kau bertengkar?".

"Kenapa diam?"

"Mianhamnida, Songsaengnim".

"Aku akan menghubungi orang tua kalian. Mereka akan sampai 30 menit lagi. Silahkan keluar". Keputusan Han Songsaengnim membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik. Pasrah sudah menjadi pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

Sudah 30 menit Baekhyun duduk didepan ruang guru. Menunggu dengan perasaan was-was dan juga takut. Ditemani dengan yeoja ular disampingnya. Santai sekali dia. Apa Krystal tidak takut? Ia berharap umma-nya lah yang datang. Sampai kemudian terdengar langkah kaki tegas beberapa orang dilorong sekolah.

Baekhyun menoleh. Huh, sial baginya.

Tidak seperti harapannya. Appa-nya lah yang datang. Dan juga-

Chanyeol ?

Untuk apa dia ikut? Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

Namun tidak berselang lama karena appa-nya menatap dirinya tajam.

Appa-nya adalah orang yang tegas. Apalagi ini menyangkut Baekhyun.

Sungguh, anaknya yang satu itu sangat sulit diatur. Membuatnya pusing dengan berbagai laporan dari wali kelas anaknya.

"Appa ..". Panggil Baekhyun pelan saat appa nya berjalan melewati dirinya untuk masuk menuju ruang guru. Namun Baekhyun tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa.

"Chanyeol oppa. Kau pasti kesini karena aku kan ? Uhh, ini sakit sekali. Baekhyun menamparku". Ucap Krystal manja sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

"Mianhe, Krystal. Tolong maafkan Baekhyun. Dia memang bersalah".

Mengadu. Baekhyun benci saat-saat seperti ini.

Chanyeol oppa yang mengacuhkannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu di posisi mana seharusnya dia berada.

"Bukan aku yang salah!". Baekhyun berujar tegas. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya.

"Krystal yang memulai semuanya". Lanjut Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Baek, minta maaf". Suruh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau. Bukan aku yang bersalah!". Baekhyun sedih. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak percaya padanya?

"Minta maaf Baekhyun!".

"Tidak mau!". Baekhyun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Hiks...". Hancur sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah membentaknya. Kenapa hanya karena yeoja ular itu Chanyeol melakukannya. Apa istimewanya yeoja itu?

"WAE ?! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH ! HIKSS ..DIA YANG MEMULAI ! KENAPA OPPA TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU .. HIKSS .. DIA JUGA MENJAMBAK RAMBUTKU.. SAKIT .. HIKKSS .. KENAPA OPPA TIDAK PERCAYA.? HIKSS.. WAE ?". Baekhyun berteriak marah kepada Chanyeol. Tangisnya tidak terbendung lagi. Air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya sedari tadi. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Oppa tidak pernah mengajarimu berperilaku seperti ini. Ikut oppa". Chanyeol mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun keras. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari ruang guru meninggalkan Krystal yang tersenyum puas disana.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya tiba ditaman belakang sekolah yang masih dalam keadaan sepi. Kegiatan KBM masih berjalan. Itulah sebabnya taman ini sepi.

Membawa Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang pohon maple yang ada disana agar tidak menimbulkan keributan.

"Apa yang terjadi,?". Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa". Baekhyun melengos.

"Baekhyun !".

"Percuma ! Oppa tidak akan percaya! Oppa hanya percaya denga perkataan yeoja ular itu". Baekhyun mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Baekhyun !". Chanyeol berujar tegas. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang marah saat ini.

"Wae ?! Krystal bilang aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan oppa. Krystal bilang oppa sangat sempurna dan aku hanyalah angsa buruk rupa .. Hikss .. Krystal bilang oppa terpaksa berpacaran denganku .. Krystal juga bilang. Hikss .. Oppa .. Hikss .. Oppa tidak mencintaiku. Aku marah.. Hikss .. Apa itu tidak boleh ? Hikk hikss ..". Baekhyun menangis lagi. Air matanya turun tanpa bisa ditahan. Tangannya mencengkram kerah seragam Chanyeol didepannya. Buku jarinya memutih.

Chanyeol terpaku.

Tidak menduga dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Jadi semua ini karena dirinya?

"Hikss .. Kenapa oppa hanya diam hikkss.."

"Mianhe, Baekhyun ! Mianhe !". Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat-erat seperti tidak ada hari esok. Mengusap punggung Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Oppa ..". Suara Baekhyun serak. Mungkin efek terlalu banyak menangis.

"Nee ..". Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Kiss me ..".

Chanyeol tersentak. Darimana Baekhyun mendapat pemikiran seperti itu ?

"Baekk .. Oppa-"

"Wae? Oppa tidak mau?". Baekhyun tahu pasti jawabannya.

Selama ini Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mecium Baekhyun.

Mungkin hanya sebuah kecupan di pipi ataupun dahi. Chanyeol tidak ingin merusak Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil dalam hal seperti ini.

"Oppa ..".

"Baek .. Mengertilah"

"Ah, ne.. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Krystal. Oppa memang tidak mencintaiku. Oppa terpaksa ber- Mmmmpphh"

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. Ucapan Baekhyun 100% salah. Itu tidak benar.

Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menutup matanya secara perlahan kemudian. Menempelkan beberapa saat sebelum melumatnya.

Ini ciuman pertama mereka. Chanyeol menutup matanya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Mmmpphhh.,.. Ngghhh". Masih melumat yang lama kelamaan menjadi cepat dan kasar. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal ini. Tapi bibir Baekhyun sudah menjeratnya.

"Oppahhh .. Mmhhh". Lenguhan Baekhyun menjadi alunan indah tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Membuatnya bersemangat dan melupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oppahhh .. S-sudahhh.. Mmhh". Baekhyun meringis dalam ciumannya. Oksigen dalam paru-paru nya sudah hampir habis. Bibirnya juga sudah terasa perih. Namun Chanyeol masih setia melumatnya.

"Oppaahhh...! ". Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol keras membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Baekhyun terengah. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Bibir keduanya sudah membengkak.

"Hhh .. Jangan menyuruhku menciummu lagi, Baekhyun.. Hhh ..". Ucap Chanyeol terengah.

"Ngghh... Ne".

"Saranghae". Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama. Menyampaikan perasaanya lewat ciuman itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terpejam menikmati

"Nado..."

-TBC-

HAIII !

BAWA FF BARU ..

SWEET GAK ?

INI PEDO BUKAN SIH ?

Chapter pertama udah bawa konflik aja..

Tpi ringan kan ?

Kepikiran bikin ff kayak gini

Lucu aja gituh.

Iya gak ?

Oke reader semua

Trima kasih yang udah mau baca. Dan big thanks buat yang udah review

Buat FF 'Between Us and Him"..

Chap 5 baru proses .. Ditunggu ya ?


	2. Chapter 2

JUNIOR SCHOOL 'GIRLFRIEND

Cast : CHANBAEK

Other : Cari sendiri ..

Summary : Manja, cengeng, namun periang. Itulah Baekhyun. Kekasih mungil Chanyeol. Yeoja cantik nan imut yang masih duduk di bangku kedua Junior High School. Namun Chanyeol pria dewasa. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun ? Check This Out !

Age

Baekhyun : 14 , 8th Junior School

Chanyeol : 19, 3rd Senior School

Kris : 21 tahun

Rated : M ( belum tentu NC ya. Jaga-jaga ajah )

PART 2

MAKE ME HAPPY

"Oppa, kenapa oppa bisa bersama appa?". Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada diarea parkiran sekolah disamping mobil sang appa. Bersandar disana.

"Oppa dihubungi oleh ahjussi. Beliau bilang kau membuat keributan disekolah". Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari samping. Merapatkan posisi keduanya.

"Bukan aku yang bersalah".

"Ne, tapi kau menamparnya kan?". Chanyeol bertanya lembut. Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Biarkan saja. Yeoja ular itu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Dia ingin merebut Chanyeol oppa dariku!". Kata Baekhyun posesif.

"Oppa selalu bersamamu, sayang. Oppa tidak akan meninggalkanmu".

"Yaksok?". Baekhyun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang dibalas lingkaran kelingking Chanyeol dijarinya.

"Yaksok!". Jawab Chanyeol yakin.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Appa...". Tn. Byun datang sedetik kemudian dengan wajah tegangnya dan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menciut ditempatnya.

"Masuk mobil, Baekhyun. Kita pulang". Ucap Tn. Byun tegas.

"Nde..". Baekhyun berjalan memutari mobil membuka pintu belakang dan masuk kedalamnya.

Dapat dilihatnya sang appa yang berbicara serius dengan Chanyeol.

Apa yang dibicarakan ?

Semoga bukan hal yang buruk.

"Duduk di sofa!". Sesampainya di rumah. Baekhyun sudah di beri perintah tegas oleh appa-nya.

Diliriknya sofa sudut ruangan sudah ada umma, oppa, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol ?

"Appa, wae ?". Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Duduk, Baekhyun!". Mutlak. Baekhyun tidak berani membantah lagi. Appanya memang tegas.

"Nde..". Baekhyun berujar lirih. Berjalan menghampiri sofa dan duduk disamping umma-nya. Mencari perlindungan disana.

"Umma..".

"Ah,, anak umma tersayang!". Umma nya seperti biasa. Adalah sosok pelindung saat appa nya sedang marah pada dirinya.

"EKHEMM". Dehaman sang appa membuat semua mata tertuju pada sang kepala keluarga tersebut. Suasana tegang seketika itu juga. Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Baekhyun, appa sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang kau yang berdebat dengan Krystal Jung. Dan tentang kau yang menamparnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun? Kau sudah merasa dewasa? Bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau masih 14 tahun. Berdebat hanya karena memperebutkan seorang laki-laki. Cih ! Appa malu. Kalau tahu begini jadinya. Appa tidak akan membiarkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol lagi". Appa nya berbicara panjang lebar. Namun satu yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ucapan terakhir ayahnya.

"Appa ..".

"Begitukah yang kau inginkan? Geurae, appa akan mengabulkannya".

"APPA! Hikss mianhe,,. Ani.. Baekhyunnie minta maaf.. Baekhyunnie tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Hikks .. Mianhe appa".

"Masukkan saja dia ke asrama putri, appa". Kali ini Kris yang berbiacara.

"OPPA!".

"Appa sudah lelah, Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa diatur. Kau tidak bisa menuruti perkataan appa maupun umma sekarang".

"HUAAA ! MIANHE APPA ! HIKSS HIKSS MIANHE MIANHE. BAEKHYUNNIE JANJI !". Baekhyun menangis seperti anak kecil. Meraung dibawah kaki sang ayah. Menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?".

"Ani"

"Berpisah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ani appa, Ani"

"Bereskan barang-barangmu sekarang. Kau akan pindah hari ini juga".

"MWO? PINDAH? APPA! Baekhyunnie pindah kemana ? Kenapa harus pindah? Appa ! Baekhyunnie sudah minta maaf. Kenapa appa tidak memafkan Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun masih meraung-raung dibawah sang appa. Mengabaikan ummanya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Keputusan yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun. Mungkin saat dia sudah tahu dia akan senang. Tentu saja.

"Umma akan membantumu. Jja". Sang appa berdiri. Mengedipkan mata memberikan isyarat kepada salah satu pemuda untuk mengikutinya -Chanyeol-.

"Umma"

"Kajja sayang". Sang umma menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Kau diusir oleh appa. Haha, aku tidak akan terganggu lagi dengan suara berisikmu lagi. Oh, indahnya hidupku~~".

"OPPA!". Sang kakak mulai lagi. Senang sekali sepertinya.

"KRIS". Bentak sang umma.

"Ayo bereskan barang-barang mu. Jangan bersedih sayang. Jangan hiraukan oppa-mu. Dia sudah gila". Nyonya Byun menggiring Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar. Sepertinya baru tadi pagi dia bangun tidur dikamar kesayangannya. Tapi siang ini dia terpaksa meninggalkannya.

Kamarnya tercinta. Kamar dengan wallpaper strowberry kesukaannya. Dengan segala pernak-pernik favoritnya. Dinding yang dipenuhi foto dirinya sejak kecil dan juga kenangannya bersama Chanyeol. Ia pasti akan merindukannya. Sungguh !

"Umma, apa aku harus benar-benar pergi?". Baekhyun bertanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan tahu dimana kau akan pindah sayang. Sebentar lagi. Jangan khawatir". Ibunya berujar menenangkan.

"Eoddi?"

"Tempat seharusnya kau berada".

"Umma, eoddie?".

"Ish, kau bawel sekali. Jja masukkan pakaianmu kedalam koper. Umma akan membereskan buku-buku mu". Nyonya Byun bergegas menuju rak buku disudut kamar. Mengambil tas jinjing berukuran sedang dan memasukkan buku-buku Baekhyun kedalamnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sedang sibuk didepan almarinya. Menata semua baju dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Tak lupa juga ia masukkan sebagian potret dirinya dan juga Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, kenapa selama satu hari ini harinya dipenuhi dengan sosok tampan itu?

Bukannya Baekhyun tidak suka. Dia hanya heran. Chanyeol berada disekelilingnya. Tapi tidak berurusan dengannya. Chanyeol sibuk dengan appa nya. Entah apa yang dibahas Baekhyun tidak tahu. Hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun heran.

"Umma, kelihatannya appa sedang ada urusan dengan Chanyeol oppa". Baekhyun menyampaikan isi hatinya. Berharap ummanya mau menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Molla". Jawab Nyonya Byun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ish.. Umma"

"Cepat Baekhyun, kau sudah ditunggu seseorang!". Nyonya Byun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat Baekhyun bersungut kesal.

"Aku akan merindukan umma". Baekhyun menerawang. Membayangkan kehidupannya setelah ini tanpa sang umma.

"Kau bisa bertemu umma, Baekhyun. Sesering mungkin".

"Ahh! Aku penasaran!".

Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Nyonya Byun hanya dapat tersenyum disana. Kelakuan anak manjanya satu itu memang unik. Keras kepala, pemberani, namun cengeng. Sangat sulit untuk diatur. Hanya satu orang yang bisa mengendalikannya. Ya, dia.

"Sudah selesai?". Tanya sang appa didepan pintu rumah mereka saat dilihatnya Baekhyun dan sang umma yang sudah turun dari tangga. Membawa beberapa tas jinjing dan satu koper yang ditarik Baekhyun.

"Sudah". Baekhyun menjawab dengan lesu.

"Cepat. Chanyeol sudah menunggumu".

"Chanyeol oppa?". Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada mobil audy merah didepannya. Mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Ne".

"Kau seharusnya senang, Baekhyun. Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal dengan Chanyeol oppa-mu itu. Ah, dongsaeng ku tersayang!". Kris berbicara panjang lebar. Tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasia yang tidak diketahu Baekhyun.

"MWO? T-t-tinggal dengan C-Chanyeol oppa?". Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Matanya menatap bergantian pada umma dan appa-nya.

"Umma, benarkah? Appa! Appa benarkah? Jinjja?".

"Hmmm". Sang appa hanya menjawab dengan deheman. Sukses membuat senyum mengembang dibibir pinkish Baekhyun.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Kau masih kecil. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu. Appa tidak akan ragu lagi memisahkanmu dengan Chanyeol".

"Eumm! Baekhyunnie janji".

"Appa sayang padamu, Baekhyun". Tn. Byun menarik anak bungsunya kedalam pelukannya. Membisikkan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun terenyuh. Sisi lain appa-nya yang jarang diperlihatkan pasa keluarganya.

"Baekhyunnie juga sayang appa.."

"Baekhyun pergi dulu appa, umma, oppa".

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Baekhyun. Oppa menyayangimu".

"Yak! Kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang?". Baekhyun menendang hetus Kris. Yang ditendang hanya bisa mengaduh sakit.

"Ouhh! Sakit, Baekhyun!". Kris mengelus-elus betisnya. Lumayan juga tendangan Baekhyun.

"Biar! Wekkk !".

"Kami pamit dulu abeonim, eommonim, hyung. Saya akan menjaga Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya". Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya ke arah Tn. Byun, Nyonya Byun, dan juga Kris disana.

"Hati-hati dijalan".

Didalam mobil tidak terdengar percakapan apapun. Chanyeol yang sibuk menyetir dan dapat didengarnya Baekhyun berdendang beberapa kali mengikuti alunan lagu yang di setelnya di radio. Chanyeol meliriknga beberapa kali tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Kekasihnya memang masih kecil.

Setiap melihat Baekhyun, dia selalu teringat dengan kejadian siang tadi. Ciuman pertama mereka. Chanyeol tidak salah kan? Baekhyun yang meminta. Tapi kalau Chanyeol menolak tidak akan terjadi bukan? Baekhyun masih kecil. Ia masih teringat janjinya dengan Tn. Byun tadi. Tapi tanpa disadari dia telah melanggarnya.

"Oppa?". Saat tengah asik melamun. Suara Baekhyun menyadarkannya. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Wae?"

"Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa aku harus tinggal bersama Chanyeol oppa".

"Kau tidak suka?". Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ani! Ani! Baekhyunnie senang. Tapi kenapa?".

"Karena kau tanggung jawab oppa mulai sekarang".

"Maksud oppa?". Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya

"Kau masih belum mengerti, sayang. Kau masih kecil".

"Tidak ada anak kecil yang berciuman panas dengan kekasihnya".

CKIIITTTTTTT

"Ahh! Oppa! Wae!?". Baekhyun terkejut. Bagaimana tidak kalau Chanyeol mengerem mobil secara tiba-tiba?

"Belajar darimana kau berkata seperti itu?".

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa".

"Oppa minta maaf. Oppa tidak akan melakukannya lagi". Chanyeol mencengkram stir-nya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah merusak pikiran Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, oppa. Baekhyun suka kok! Hehe". Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Dasar".

"Uwaaa ! Ini apartemen oppa?". Sesampainya di sebuah kamar. Baekhyun takjub.

"Ne".

Mewah sekali pikirnya untuk ukuran seorang siswa. Tidak heran kalau melihat ekonomi keluarga Chanyeol. Ayah Chanyeol seorang arsitek sukses sedangkan ibunya merupakan designer ternama didunia. Keduanya suka berkeliling dunia untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Oppa membelinya?".

"Uang darimana?. Oppa belum bekerja, sayang".

"Lalu?"

"Ini hadiah karena oppa memenangkan Olimpiade Sains tahun lalu".

"Eommonim baik sekali. Baekhyunnie akan minta gaun yang cantik untuk ulang tahun Baekhyunnie nanti. Boleh kan, oppa?". Baekhyun bergerak antusias.

"Tentu, sayang. Jja kita masuk. Kau harus menata kamar barumu".

"Ne"

Kehidupan barumu akan dimulai Baekhyun.

Sebentar lagi.

Apakah kau siap?

Dan apakah Chanyeol juga siap ?

Kita tunggu saja.

TBCTBC

THANK'S SEMUA

GOMAWOO !

Ada salah satu komen yang bikin gue kepikiran.

Q : buat Chanyeol bosen sma Baekhyun and nyerah ?

A : Wuihh ..! Bagus tuh . tapi ntar mbak yuni bisa frustasi lahh .. Oke deh di coba

Gue kok ngerasa kalo ff ini sweet banget yah ?

Chingu juga gitu gak ?

Chapter depan bakal nyeritain flashback gimana kejadian Chanyeol bisa ketemu Baekhyun.

Ada usulkah pas ketemunya?  
Baekhyun umur berapa? Chanyeol umur berapa?

Ayoo dong ! Aspirasi kalian !

Komen ya chingu ..

Gua tunggu !

KLIK KOTAK REVIEW !

SAYA MOHON ! HUHUHU *Bow


	3. Chapter 3

JUNIOR SCHOOL 'GIRLFRIEND

Cast : CHANBAEK

Other : Cari sendiri ..

Summary : Manja, cengeng, namun periang. Itulah Baekhyun. Kekasih mungil Chanyeol. Yeoja cantik nan imut yang masih duduk di bangku kedua Junior High School. Namun Chanyeol pria dewasa. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun ? Check This Out !

Age

Baekhyun : 14 , 8th Junior School

Chanyeol : 19, 3rd Senior School

Kris : 21 tahun

Rated : M ( belum tentu NC ya. Jaga-jaga ajah )

Chapter 3

\- When I meet You -

.

.

.  
.

.  
.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Namamu siapa adik manis?"

..  
...

.

.

.  
.Flashback On .

.

.

"Baekhyunnie! Kajja sayang. Park ahjussi sudah sampai. Kau tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol oppa?". Si eomma berbicara sedikit keras saat anak bungsunya masih berkutat didepan cermin pink-nya.

"Chakkaman, umma. Baekhyunnie harus cantik dulu". Suara cempreng khas anak kecil keluar dari mulut menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sudah cantik. Chanyeol oppa pasti suka". Nyonya Byun memberi pengertian kepada anaknya sambil mengelus rambut sebahu anaknya.

Sungguh Baekhyun sangat sangat menggemaskan. Dengan dress kuning cerahnya yang panjangnya hanya sampai lutut dan dan sedikit polesan lipbalm dibibirnya. Membuat kesan menggemaskan tak luput dari wajah cantiknya. Tak lupa juga sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk strawberry sudah terpasang apik di rambut tergerai Baekhyun. Untuk anak yang baru berusia 10 tahun, apa itu tidak berlebihan? Sang umma sudah maklum dengan kelakuan anaknya.

Baekhyun begitu sejak bertemu Chanyeol satu minggu yang lalu. Saat itu dirinya sedang diajak oleh appanya untuk menghadiri sebuah acara perusahaan. Baekhyun memang bandel sejak dulu dan tanpa sengaja dirinya tersesat diantara kerumunan banyak orang. Baekhyun panik. Tapi dia seperti merasakan sebuah dongeng yang ditontonnya setiap hari minggu saat seorang remaja tinggi menghampirinya. Menjulurkan tangannya dan menawarkan bantuan kepada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun mau.

"Umma, Baekhyunnie sudah cantik kan? Umma tidak bohong?". Baekhyun bertanya memastikan. Memutar dirinya berkali-kali didepan cermin meneliti apakah ada yang kurang atau tidak.

"Tentu sayang. Anak umma yang paling cantik". Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun dan menatapnya lembut.

"Gomawoyo, umma". Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang tampak putih dan bersinar.

"Kajja!". Sang umma menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak anaknya keluar menuju ruang tamu dimana sudah ada Chanyeol disana.

"Eum!". Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti ummanya. Berdendang beberapa kali menandakan bahwa hatinya berbunga-bunga saat itu.

Bertemu Chanyeol oppa-nya sudah tentu menjadi sebab utama. Baekhyun masih kecil. Tapi baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadap seseorang. Baekhyun tidak tahu itu apa. Hatinya selalu berdebar saat menatap Chanyeol dan berada di dekatnya. Pernah sekali dia bertanya pada ummanya. Namun ummanya hanya bilang tidak apa-apa. Uh, Baekhyun bingung. Tanpa disadarinya dia sudah sampai di depan sofa ruang tamu. Terlalu asik melamun tadi. Sudah dilihatnya Park ahjussi dan Chanyeol oppa-nya duduk dengan tenang disana. Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Namun dia memutuskan untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Park ahjussi". Baekhyun membungkuk menyalami Park ahjussi.

Kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum manis menatapnya. Aih, Baekhyun semakim gugup kalau begini. Ia menyampirkan poninya kebelakang dan tersenyum malu. Melirik pada ummanya yang menatapnya tenang disana.

"Aigo! Baekhyunnie malu, eoh! Siapa yang mengajarimu berdandan sayang?". Kris, oppa-nya yang satu itu memang senang merusak suasana.

"Baekhyunnie tidak berdandan". Baekhyun memelototkan matanya pada Kris yang disambut dengan kekehan geli namja berusia 16 tahun itu.

"Masih kecil sudah genit. Bagaimana jika sudah besar ha?".

"Umma~~ Kris oppa nakal. Baekhyunnie tidak genit, hiks". Bibir mungil Baekhyun bergetar. Beranjak menuju ummanya dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya didekapan sang ibu.

"Baekhyunnie tidak genit sayang. Kris, sudahlah. Jangan mengejek adikmu terus menerus". Sang umma menegur Kris yang malah menyandarkan tubuhnya santai disofa.

"Ne".

"Jja! Baekhyunnie tidak mau menyapa Chanyeol oppa? Dia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari sayang". Sang umma membujuk Baekhyun. Memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Ani! Baekhyunnie malu". Baekhyun menolak. Masih tetap memeluk leher ibunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Baekhyunnie tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol oppa? Baiklah kalau begitu. Oppa akan pulang saja". Baekhyun cepat-cepat memutar tubuhnya saat didengarnya suara Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Ani! Chanyeol oppa tidak boleh pulang. Tidak boleh". Baekhyun merengek. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan melas dan menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ahh! Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan. Andai aku punya seorang putri". Tuan Park gemas melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

"Gomawoyo, ahjussi". Mendengar pujian itu, Baekhyun tersipu. Pipinya sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Baekhyunnie tadi membuat cookies kan? Katanya untuk Chanyeol oppa?!". Sang umma mengingatkan dan hal itu membuat wajah tersipu Baekhyun beralih menjadi bersemangat dalam sekejap.

"Ne! Oppa, kajja kajja. Oppa harus mencobanya". Chanyeol menurut saja saat jemari kecil Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya menuju ruangan dipojok sebelah kanan. Dapur.

Meninggalkan tiga orang dewasa disana yang sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing. Sedangkan Kris memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Ige". Baekhyun menyodorkan toples yang berisi cookies buatannya kedepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil satu cookies berbentuk hati dan mulai mengunyah.

"Otte oppa?". Baekhyun bertanya antusias. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari wajah Chanyeol. Menunggu respon yang akan diberikan Chanyeol.

"Mashitta".

"Jinjja? Baekhyunnie membuatnya dengan umma. Umma bilang Baekhyunnie pintar memasak. Baekhyunnie ingin menjadi koki kalau sudah besar. Dan opoa orang pertama yang akan mencicipi makanan Baekhyunnie setiap hari. Ne oppa?".

"Ne". Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Memperhatikan bagaimana imutnya yeoja kecil didepannya ini.

"Oppa besok main kesini lagi, ne? Baekhyunnie suka bermain dengan oppa". Pandangan Baekhyun memancarkan harapan pada Chanyeol. Namun dengan berat hati Chanyeol menggeleng menolak permintaan Baekhyun.

"Oppa tidak bisa"

"Wae?". Baekhyun cemberut. Sedih dengan jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Oppa ada tugas kelompok. Besok teman-teman oppa akan berkunjung ke rumah oppa. Jadi oppa tidak bisa main dengan Baekhyunnie". Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun. Tidak mau membuat adik kecilnya menangis.

"Tapi Baekhyunnie mau main dengan Chanyeol oppa!".

"Bagaimana jika lusa Chanyeol oppa berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyunnie lagi?".

"Jinjja? Oppa janji?".

"Ne. Tapi Baekhyun harus membuat cookies lagi untuk Chanyeol oppa. Bisa?".

"Eum!". Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

Flashback Off

"Sudah ingat? Masih banyak yang oppa ingat tentang dirimu sayang".

Saat ini keduanya sudah duduk disofa depan TV. Setelah tadi sore sibuk menata kamar baru Baekhyun dan membereskan pakaian Baekhyun.

"Ya oppa. Jangan di ingat-ingat lagi. Baekhyunnie malu". Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Saat kau mendapatkan menstruasi pertamamu. Kau juga merengek agar oppa menjengukmu dan bilang bahwa kau sedang sakit parah. Ingat tidak?". Chanyeol masih terus melanjutkan ucapannya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis malu.

"OPPA ! BAEKHYUNNIE MALUUUU !". Baekhyun berteriak dan beralih memeluk Chanyeol. Malu yang unik.

"Haha! Kekasih oppa menggemaskan sekali". Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Jarang sekali melihat Chanyeol tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Chanyeol tipe orang yang pendiam dan irit sekali saat tertawa. Jadi yang tadi itu adalah hal langka menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terdiam membuat Chanyeol heran dan melirik Baekhyun.

"Sudah mengantuk hm?".

"Eh? Ani". Baekhyun menggeleng merespon pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah! Sudah malam. Besok Baekhyunnie harus sekolah kan?".

"Ne".

"Kajja! Oppa akan mengantarmu ke kamar". Chanyeol menekan tombol off pada remote tv dan setelah itu beranjak mengantar Baekhyun ke kamar.

"Jaljayo, oppa".

"Jaljayo, sayang". Chanyeol mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun dan melangkahkan kaki menjauhi pintu kamar Baekhyun menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Oppa?". Panggilan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya.

"Hm?". Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Poppo?". Baekhyun berucap lirih. Antara malu dan ingin.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama. Setelahnya benar-benar beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum girang seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"AHH ! Malam ini aku akan mimpi indah~~~".

Tentu saja.

Kau akan mimpi indah Baekhyun.

Karena setiap malam kau akan mendapat satu kecupan dari Chanyeol.

Tidakkah itu cukup ?

Baekhyun benar-benar tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Bukan hanya karena kamarnya yang nyaman tapi juga karena kecupan Chanyeol tadi malam memberikan efek luar biasa bagi Baekhyun.

Tapi tentu saja dia masih perlu beradaptasi. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini bukan rumahnya. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun sedih. Tidak ada umma, appa, dan Kris oppa-nya yang selalu mengganggu tiap pagi. Tapi sudah ada Chanyeol kan? Senyum Baekhyun terkembang seketika mengingat hal itu.

Membersihkan diri menjadi hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan. Dia tidan ingin Chanyeol opp-nya menunggunya terlalu lama. Baekhyun yeoja tahu diri asal kau tahu. Walaupun dari luar dia seorang pemberontak dan juga bermulut pedas bagi sebagian orang.

Sekitar 15 menit Baekhyun berkutat sendirian didalam kamar barunya. Memakai seragam sekolahnya kemudian mematut didepan cermin sebatas bahunya. Menyisir rambut sepunggungnya. Bingung antara memilih akan di ikat atau digerai rambutnya itu. Tapi, Chanyeol bilang suka saat rambut Baekhyun tergerai. Jadi Baekhyun mengambil bando pink-nya bermotif strawberry dari dalam laci. Ingat! Baekhyun itu maniak strawberry.

"Apakah aku harus memakai lensa?". Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Menatap bayangan dicermin. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Ani. Aku kan sudah cantik". Dengan percaya diri Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Ya, dia sudah cantik tanpa lensa. Tersenyum manis begitu dilihatnya penampilannya sudah sempurna.

Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan dilantai satu. Baekhyun yakin disana sudah ada Chanyeol. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya ? Sungguh ! Kau perempuan Baekhyun. Harusnya kau yang menyiapkan makanan.

Benar saja, saat langkah kaki Baekhyun sampai diruang makan. Sudah dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan dan menatanya disana. Sudah memakai seragam lengkapnya tanpa jas dan kemeja yang digulung agar tidak kotor.

"Oppa". Sapa Baekhyun pelan. Mengalihkan perhatian dari piring-piring dimeja kearah dimana Baekhyun berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, sayang". Jawab Chanyeol disertai senyuman khas nya.

"Oppa membuat sarapan? Seharusnya Baekhyunnie yang membuatkannya".

"Gwaenchana, Baekhyunnie pasti masih lelah kan? Oppa sudah biasa".

"Mianhe, ne oppa. Besok Baekhyunnie janji akan memasak untuk oppa".

"Ne! Sekarang kajja kita sarapan. Atau kita akan telat lagi".

"Umm". Menganggukkan kepala satu kali. Baekhyun menghampiri kursi disana dan memulai sarapan ditemani Chanyeol.

Memang tidak seramai biasanya. Tidak ada Kris yang akan mengejeknya terus menerus. Tidak ada umma-nya, appa-nya. Oh! Baekhyun teringat lagi. Sudah. Buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran Baekhyun.

Tatap kedepan dan kau akan menemukan penyembuh mu Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan merasakan kesedihanmu dengan adanya Chanyeol didekatmu.

"Otte?". Baru saja Baekhyun menempelkan pantatnya dikursi kelas. Teman sebangkunya sudah bertanya macam-macam.

"Mwo?". Pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Eii. Yang kemarin itu. Apa kau dapat hukuman?". Kyungsoo - teman sebangku - Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Ani. Sekolah tidak menghukumku. Keundae-".

"Mwo?". Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aishh! Chakkaman. Aku kan belum selesai bicara". Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan marahnya.

"Ehehe. Mianhe". Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya malu.

"Aku tidak dihukum oleh songsaengnim. Tapi aku mendapat hukuman dari appa". Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya penasaran sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Byun Ahjussi? Apa hukumannya? Kau pasti sangat sedih".

"Ne! Aku sangat sedih. Appa menghukumku bahwa aku harus ...". Baekhyun sengaja menunda ucapannya. Wajah penasaran Kyungsoo sangat menarik untuknya.

"Ne?". Kyungsoo bertanya tidak sabar.

"Aku..."

"Ne? Apa Baekhyun?"

"Aku harus ... KYAA ! AKU TINGGAL DENGAN CHANYEOL OPPA! Ups". Baekhyun menutup mulutnya malu. Bagaimana bisa dia berteriak sekencang itu. Untung kelas masih sepi dan untung saja tidak ada Krystal disana.

0_0

"M-mwo?". Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata. Apa ia salah dengar? Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar? Sepertinya dia harus membersihkan telinganya lagi sore nanti.

"Ne". Pipi Baekhyun semerah tomat saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ah! Ceritanya panjang. Tapi satu yang kau tahu! Aku sangat senang Kyungsoo"

"Tentu saja kau senang. Kau akan bertemu Chanyeol oppa setiap hari. Menonton tv bersama, belajar bersama, makan bersama, bersantai bersama dan tidur ber-".

TAK

"Ya! Aku tidur sendiri tahu".

"Akh! Aku kan tidak tahu". Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pelipisnya yang terkena kepalan tangan Baekhyun

"Ne, ne mian. Tapi intinya kau akan bersama Chanyeol oppa setiap harinya. Kau pasti senang".

"Tentu saja". Baekhyun menampilkan wajah bangganya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Emm, Baekhyunnie. Nanti siang kita belajar kelompok, ne?". Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tugas apa?".

"Biologi, kau lupa?".

"Aishh ! Jinjja". Baekhyun menepuk dahinya pelan. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Untung Kyungsoo mengingatkannya.

"Otte? Dirumahku atau apartemenmu yabg baru?". Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya bergantian.

"Apartemen Chanyeol oppa, Soo-yah". Jawab Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ne, maksudku itu".

"Aku akan minta izin Chanyeol oppa dulu ne?".

"Cepatlah".

"Hmm". Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat sebelum dikirim pada sang kekasih. Tak lama kemudian bunyi TING terdengar dari ponselnya. Menyebabkan senyum diwajah Baekhyun.

"Oke, nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke apartemen Chanyeol oppa, ne?".

"Ne!". Kyungsoo menjawab dengan semangat. Kapan lagi dia bermain diapartemen mewah.

Keduanya masih asik berbincang tanpa menyadari ada seorang yeoja yang menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sinisnya.

"Ck"

"Kajja, Kyungsoo".

"Ne, chakkaman"

Saat ini keduanya sudah sampai digedung apartemen Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dibuat takjub karenanya. Tidak beda jauh dengan Baekhyun saat pertama kali datang kesini.

"Wahh, mewah sekali".

"Ini hadiah untuk Chanyeol oppa karena memenangkan olimpiade sains". Ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Jinjja.?Chanyeol oppa memang Jjang". Kyungsoo menunjukkan dua jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hehe, kajja masuk".

"Ne."

"Taruh sepatumu dirak paling bawah Kyungsoo".

"Ye, aku sudah tahu"

"Aku ganti baju dulu ne?". Baekhyun berbicara sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih ternganga disofa ruang tamu. Orang tua kekasih temannya itu sangat kaya, kan? Jadi tidak usah heran, Kyungsoo.

"Melihat apa, Kyungsoo?". Panggilan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Baekhyun sudah berganti baju. Berapa lama dia takjub?

"Ani, dindingnya bagus sekali". Jarinya masih terjulur menyentuh ornamen dinding yang sangat kekinian. Corak abstrak namun mampu membuat penghuninya merasakan kegembiraan.

"Oh. Kajja kita belajar"

"Kajja".

Keduanya beranjak duduk dikarpet ruang tamu. Mengitari meja yang lumayan besar dan mengeluarkan buku guna keperluan mereka. Sesekali saling melempar tanya saat dirasanya terdapat soal yang susah. Tak luput juga tawa muncul dari keduanya karena kelakuan aneh Baekhyun.

Tak dirasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Sudah jam 5 sore. Berapa lama mereka fokus belajar?. Bungkus snack tercecer dimana-mana. Gelas minuman juga sudah kosong diatas meja. Baekhyun meregangkan tangannya. Mengusir rasa pegal yang hinggao dikedua lengannya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masuh sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah menguhungi siapa. Yang pasti hal itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang agak pendiam. Dia juga tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya pacaran. Dia cantik. Matanya bulat dan pipinya putih seperti bayi. Rambutnya juga hitam dan lurus. Perfect. Banyak namja yang mendekatinya namun banyak juga yang ditolaknya. Tapi ada satu namja yang tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya. Tidak mudah putus asa dan selalu membuntuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi disekolahnya. Kai, namja hitam dan super tinggi. Kebalikan dari Kyungsoo. Mungkin mereka jodoh?

"Dari Kai ?". Baekhyun bertanya.

"Emm". Jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Wae? Bukankah dia tampan? Tapi tidak setampan Chanyeol oppa sih".

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tampan?". Kyungsoo bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Soo-yah, kenapa tidak berpacaran saja dengan Kai?".

"Kau sudah tahu Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin berpacaran". Kyungsoo menghela nafas bosan.

"Wae? Dia namja yang baik. Kai juga tidak mudah putus asa. Dia pasti namja yang setia".

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Buktinya dia masih menyukaimu dari dulu. Sudah dua tahun ini kan?". Baekhyun menampilkan seiringainya saat Kyungsoo diam tak berkutik. Haha,

"Tapi dia menyebalkan. Selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Mencari tahu semua hal kesukaanku dan membelikannya. Dia pikir aku tidak punya uang? Seharusnya dia memikirkam dirinya sendiri". Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut lucu. Selalu seperti itu saat menceritakan tentang Kai.

"Eii. Kau mengkhawatirkannya kan?".

"Ani". Kyungsoo melengos.

"Ehehe. Lalu tadi dia bilang apa?". Baekhyun bertanya perihal kesibukan Kyungsoo denga ponselnya tadi. Itu pasti Kai. Karena Kyungsoo meracau tak tentu sembari berkirim pesan.

"Dia akan menjemputku".

"Memangnya Kai tahu alamat ini?".

"Molla, biarkan saja".

"Soo-yah, kasihan Kai. Sekali-kali bersikap baiklah padanya". Baekhyun memberikan saran pada sahabatnya.

"Hmm". Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Baekhyun tahu apa artinya. Tidak usah dilanjutkan topik ini. Atau Kyungsoo akan marah.

"Ah! Sebentar lagi Chanyeol oppa akan pulang. Aku akan memasak untuknya. Kau mau ikut Soo-yah?". Memberikan penawaran pada Kyungsoo. Agar mood yeoja itu kembali.

"Ani, aku juga akan pulang. Ini sudah sore dan sepertinya mendung". Kyungsoo membereskan peralatannya. Memasukkan kedalam tas satu persatu.

"Ne. Aku akan meminjamimu payung kalau begitu. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu". Baekhyun berjalan menuju sudut dipojok ruang tamu. Ada 3 payung didalam keranjang dan mengambil satu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tugasnya kau bawa saja. Jangan lupa !". Ucap Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Siap!. Jja aku antar kedepan"

Keduanya berjalan menuju lobi apartemen dan dapat dilihat rintik hujan sudah mulai datang. Tidak terlalu deras sih.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sekarang?". Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ne, aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena gerimis". Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum tenangnya. Tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Soo-yah. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu"

"Ne".

Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung. Menembus rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai deras. Mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di halte bus secepat mungkin.

Baekhyun berbalik menuju apartemennya saat Kyungsoo sudah hilang dibalik gerbang. Merapatkan jaketnya saat udara semakin dingin menusuk tulang. Kenapa cuaca jadi seperti ini. Tadi siang cerah kan?

Membuka pintu apartemennya terburu-buru setelah memasukkan beberapa digit angka. Masuk kedalamnya dan melepas jaket. Tidak lupa menggantungnya digantungan sisi pintu. Dia harus cepat-cepat masak. Chanyeol oppa-nya sebentar lagi pulang dan pasti lapar. Apalagi hujan seperti ini.

Baekhyun membuka kulkas. Hanya ada sayuran dan beberapa potong daging disana. Juga sekotak kimchi yang kelihatan lezat. Membuat apa ya? Mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya didagu tanda ia bingung.

Ah, bagaimana kalau membuat kimbap saja. Chanyeol pasti suka.

Baekhyun segera menanak nasi dan sementara itu memotong sayuran dan daging yang akan diolahnya. Saat nasi sudah matang Baekhyun langsung mengangkatnya dan mencampurnya dengan sayur dan daging tadi. Hanya butuh 15 menit untuk Baekhyun memasak. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah tertata rapi disana. Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan piring terakhir saat suara Chanyeol memanggilnya didepan. Berlari dan bergegas menyambut sang kekasih.

"Selamat datang op-". Senyum Baekhyun luntur. Chanyeol oppa-nya tidak sendirian. Ada seorang yeoja disana.

"Selamat sore, Baekhyun". Chanyeol menampilkan senyumnya dan bergegas memeluk Baekhyun yang mematung disana.

"Nugu?". Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

"Ah! Kenalkan. Dia Jessica. Teman sekelas oppa". Chanyeol menjelaskan tenang. Mengenalkan temannya yang berdiri sopan disana sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Oh".

"Jessica. Perkenalkan. Ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia adik sepupuku".

"Annyeong haseyo, Jessica Jung imnida". Jessica membungkukkan badannya.

"Ye? Ah, Byun Baekhyun imnida. 'Adik' Chanyeol". Baekhyun menekankan kata adik agar Chanyeol mengerti.

'Adik?'.Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menuntut. Apa maksud Chanyeol? Dia itu kekasihnya bukan adiknya.

"Jessica kemari untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal. Tolong ambilkan dikamar oppa, Baekhyun. Bukunya ada diatas meja belajar".

"Ne". Baekhyun menjawab pelan. Beranjak menuju kamar Chanyeol meninggalkan keduanya yang sudah duduk dikursi sofa.

"Ige". Baekhyun menyodorkan buku bersampul biru ditangannya kepada Chanyeol. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak peka? Padahal selama ini hanya Chanyeol yang mengerti akan dirinya.

"Gomawo. Jja, ini bukunya Jessica".

"Ne, gomawo Chanyeol. Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu".

"Gwaenchana. Kau akan pulang sekarang?". Chanyeol bertanya memastikan. Mengacuhkan yeoja kecil yang hanya berdiri kaku disampingnya.

"Ne, oppa-ku sudah menjemput didepan"

"Baiklah, mari ku antar".

"Tidak usah. Sepertinya- adikmu lebih membutuhkanmu. Jja aku pulang dulu, annyeong". Jessica berlalu dari pintu apartemen. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya. Membuat alis Chanyeol tertarik keatas karena penasaran.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?". Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun yang langsung ditepis oleh sang kekasih. Mata Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Tidak ada seorang oppa yang memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan sayang". Baekhyun berucap tegas. Chanyeol terkesiap karenanya.

"Sayang, maksudku bukan seperti itu". Chanyeol mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Namun sekali lagi Baekhyun berontak.

"Baekhyunnie lelah oppa, Baekhyunnie ingin tidur".

"Baekhyunnie! Sayang,! Mianhe".

"Makanannya sudah siap. Mian, Baekhyunnie tidak bisa menemani". Mengacuhkan panggilan sang kekasih. Baekhyun berlari menaiki tangga. Matanya sudah panas. Membuka pintunya terburu dan menangis dibaliknya.

"Hikss, wae? Baekhyunnie memang masih kecil. Tapi hati Baekhyunnie sakit. Oppa wae!?"

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sayang! Tolong buka pintunya. Oppa minta maaf Baekhyunnie. Oppa tidak bermaksud seperti itu". Teriakan Chanyeol terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Juga ketukan pintu yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Beranjak menaiki ranjang dan menarik selimut menutupi seleuruh tubuhnya. Tidak tahu sampai kapan Chanyeol berada didepan kamarnya. Yang Baekhyun tahu saat membuka mata, pagi sudah menyapa.

.

.

.

Tebecehhhh

KAISOO SIDE - BONUS

Kyungsoo masih bertahan dihalte bus depan apartemen. Hujan sangat deras saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk berjalan melawan hujan. Apalagi bus yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Badannya sudah gemetaran menahan dingin. Bibirnya juga sudah mulai membiru. Aish! Kenapa dia tidak membawa sweater pagi tadi?

Kyungsoo masih diam disana saat tiba-tiba seorang namja bersepeda menghampirinya. Pakaiannya basah kuyup karena hanya memakai payung yang sewaktu-waktu terbang terkena angin. Memarkirkan sepedanya disamping halte kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kyung..". Panggil namja itu. Kyungsoo menoleh dan hanya sedetik saja sebelum kembali ke posisi semula.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja! Aku sudah membawa payung dan sweater untukmu. Kau kedinginan kan?". Kai -namja- itu semangat sekali berbicara. Tanpa peduli Kyungsoo yang selalu mengacuhkannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu". Kyungsoo berusah menghargai.

Kai menggeleng dan menggoyangkan tangannya kekanan dan kiri."Ani, aku tidak merasa direpotkan"

"Darimana kau tahu alamat ini?".

"Aku bertanya kepada Chanyeol hyung. Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggumu dikedai seberang jalan sejak sore tadi"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengantarmu pulang".

"Aku bisa naik bus. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku, Kai".

"Gwaenchana, Kyung". Kai masih terus bersikeras membujuk Kyungsoo. Kai sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Walaupun yeoja idamannya ini selalu mengacuhkannya Kai tidak peduli.

TIN

TIN

TIN

Bus yang ditunggu Kyungsoo akhirnya datang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Melupakan laki-laki disana yang menatapnya kecewa. Kyungsoo tidak mau pulang dengannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memakai sweater yang dibawakannya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Mian, Kai". Kyungsoo berucap terakhir kali sebelum menaiki bus. Kai meremas sweaternya disana. Matanya memancarkan kekecewaan yang amat dalam. Sudah seringkali Kyungsoo berbuat seperti ini. Juga sudah seringkali Kai merasakan kekecewaan. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyerah. Karena ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti.

Kai menatap bus yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkan halte. Kai masih bertahan disana. Ditengah derasnya hujan. Ditengah kesunyian dan kedinginan.

"Apa karena sweater yang kupunya hanya barang murahan sehingga kau tidak mau memakainya?"

.

.

.

REAL TEBECEHHHH

Yoshh! akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 nya. Gimana ? Panjang gak? Karena kemaren pada protes kok ff nya pendek banget sih

Nih udah gue panjangin. Semoga sesuai keinginan kalian yah?

Haha .. Hari pertama udah ada konflik tuh ! Sumpah! Gue kalo bikin ff kenapa selalu ada konflik yah ? Ngerasa gak sihh .. Baru chap 1 aja udah ada konflik.. Kalian keganggu gak?

Sorry ya !?

Oh iya. InsyaAllah kalo gua ada feel gue bakal kasih kaisoo side buat bonus tiap chap-nya. Gimana? Setuju gak?

Oke ! Cuss deh kalo begitu And thank's buat yang udah review entah itu dari chap 1 ato pun chap 2 .. Thank's banget Beb Gue author baru. Semoga karir gue sukses di FFN. Amiien

Sampai ketemu di chap 4 Support terus dan jangan lupa review ookee ? 


	4. Chapter 4

JUNIOR SCHOOL 'GIRLFRIEND

Cast : CHANBAEK Slight KAISOO

Other : Cari sendiri ..

Summary : Manja, cengeng, namun periang. Itulah Baekhyun. Kekasih mungil Chanyeol. Yeoja cantik nan imut yang masih duduk di bangku kedua Junior High School. Namun Chanyeol pria dewasa. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun ? Check This Out !

Age

Baekhyun : 14 , 8th Junior School

Chanyeol : 19, 3rd Senior School

Kris : 21 tahun

Rated : M ( belum tentu NC ya. Jaga-jaga ajah )

Note : Dengerin Taeyeon - UR Thank's

.  
Chapter 4

.

'Unbelieveble Chanyeol'

.

.

.o0o .

.

.

.  
.

Baekhyun bangun dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Juga matanya yang sedikit membengkak karena menangis semalam. Ia menoleh menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul 6. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun beranjak dari baringnya. Barus saja Baekhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya. Pening menyerang kepalanya. Membuatnya terhempas kembali terhempas di ranjang.

"Sshhhh...". Baekhyun meringis. Tangannya menyentuh kening dan memijat perlahan disana. Dia rasakan badannya sedikit hangat dan lemas. Ia demam?

Bagaimana bisa? Oh, dia lupa. Tadi malam dia tidak memakan jatah makan malamnya. Ditambah dengan memakan es krim malam harinya setelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Baekhyun menyukai es krim, tidak peduli siang ataupun malam ia akan tetap memakannya. Sekarang lihatlah akibatnya Baekhyun.

"Huks". Baekhyun terisak. Mengingat kejadian malam tadi yang membuat hatinya sakit. Kenapa Chanyeol tega kepadanya? Apa salahnya. Baekhyun meremas selimut melampiaskam kesedihannya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membangunkannya pagi ini.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka membuat pandangan Baekhyun beralih kesana. Setelahnya muncul pemuda tinggi yang membuat perasaannya kacau seperti ini. Chanyeol dengan seragam lengkapnya masuk dengan membawa senampan sarapan di tangannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun memutus pandangannya dengan Chanyeol. Hatinya sakit tiap kali melihat wajah Chanyeol oppa-nya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang. Menatap Baekhyun yang tetap tidak mau memandangnya. Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun. Meremasnya lembut menyampaikan permintaan maafnya tanpa kata-kata.

"Sayang..". Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Hiks..". Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Hanya isakan yang dapat dia keluarkan.

"Kau demam, eum? Mianhe, oppa tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar. Oppa selalu menyakitimu, sayang. Oppa minta maaf. Baekhyunnie bisa menghukum oppa sesuka Baekhyunnie". Chanyeol menyibakkan poni Baekhyun kebelakang. Mengusap dahi Baekhyun lembut membuat Baekhyun merasakan perasaan nyaman dan memejamkan matanya.

"Oppa?". Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Suaranya sedikit serak dikarenakan demam dan juga efek menangis semalam. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang balik Baekhyun. Kekasih kecilnya, rapuh sekali. Masih mengusap dahi Baekhyun lembut. "Eum"

"Ap-Apakah oppa hanya menganggap Baekhyunnie sebagai adik oppa saja?".

"Shh.. Mianhe, oppa tidak bermaksud seperti itu sayang".

"Lalu kenapa oppa bilang begitu pada noona yang kemarin?".

"Oppa hanya .. Hanya-"

"Oppa malu punya kekasih Baekhyunnie?". Potong Baekhyun cepat saat dirasanya Chanyeol terlalu lama untuk menjawab.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, sayang? Oppa tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu. Oppa hanya berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya oppa memberatkanmu. Kau pasti merasa terbatasi dengan adanya hubungan ini. Oppa hanya ingin memberimu kebebasan, sayang. Bermainlah sepuasnya dengan teman sebayamu. Bermain dengan teman yeoja ataupun namja-mu. Jangan memikirkan hubungan ini". Chanyeol menjelaskan secara lembut. Menatap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh tanpa ada keraguan didalamnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Benarkah? Benarkah yang dikatakan Chanyeol oppa-nya? Kenapa- kenapa dia bisa berburuk sangka terhadap Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol sangat memikirkan dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak butuh kebebasan jika itu menyakitkan hatinya.

"Baekhyun tidak mau semua itu! Baekhyunnie hanya ingin Chanyeol oppa. Hiks.. Baekhyunnie tidak butuh kebebasan. Baekhyunnie sudah punya Chanyeol oppa. Chanyeol oppa sudah cukup untuk Baekhyunnie .. Hiks hiks.. Baekhyunnie juga sudah punya Kyungsoo. Sudah cukup hikss.. Baekhyunnie tidak butuh siapa-siapa lagi..hiks..hikss.. Oppa~~ hikss". Baekhyun menumpahkan tangisnya dipelukan Chanyeol. Tidak peduli kemeja kekasihnya basah karena air matanya. Dia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol oppa-nya.

Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata 'mianhe' berkali-kali. Tanda bahwa dia sangat menyesal. Menyesal telah membuat kekasihnya menangis dan sedih seperti ini. Chanyeol memegang sisi kepala Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terisak didepannya. Hidungnya memerah. Tangannya menegerat kemeja dipinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

CUP

Mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama. Diselingi kata 'mianhe' dari Chanyeol.

CUP

Kedua pipi Baekhyun yang terasa panas dibibirnya. Chanyeol mengecupnya lembut. Merasakan betapa halusnya pipi Baekhyun yang bergesekan dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Mianhe". Mengucapkan 'mianhe' sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar mendekatkan bibirnya pada permuakaan bibir pucat Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena rasa dingin dan juga aroma mint dari bibir Chanyeol. "Eummmh"

"Oppaahhh .. Hiks". Baekhyun terisak ditengah ciumannya. Kenapa Chanyeol menciumnya disaat dirinya seperti ini. Baekhyun sungguh tidak menduga. Ciuman keduanya dengan Chanyeol oppa-nya terjadi saat dirinya demam.

Chanyeol masih terus melumat bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya masih setia bertengger disisi kepala Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat bergerak ataupun menjauhkan wajahnya. Sesekali dijilatnya sudut bibir Baekhyun. Indra pengecapnya tidak merasakan apa-apa dari bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit hangat. Tidak ada rasa manis seperti kemarin. Apakah efek dari demam? Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya menyebabkan bunyi decakan tercipta.

"S-sudah". Mendorong bahu Chanyeol yang otomatis membuat wajah mereka berjarak sedikit jauh. Baekhyun terengah sedangkan Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri. Memeluk Baekhyun dengan posisinya yang setengah merunduk. "Mianhe.. "

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun"

-o0o-

-o0o-

KAISOO SIDE

Kyungsoo sebal.

Sejak tadi bibirnya tidak berhenti menggerutu. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

Tadi pagi Chanyeol oppa bilang padanya bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa berangkat karena sakit. Ya Tuhan! Si cerewet itu sakit? Sulit dipercaya. Pasti gara-gara es krim.

Dan lagi karena seseorang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Ingin mengusirnya. Ah! Kyungsoo tidak tega. Seperti saat ini. Kai -namja itu- berjalan disamping Kyungsoo dan selalu menatapnya. Kyungsoo kan jadi risih.

"Berhenti menatapku, Kai". Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Wae?". Kai bertanya seolah-olah dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Itu menggangguku".

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa Kyungsoo. Aku hanya berjalan disampingmu".

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Membuat Kai terkejut disampingnya. "Tapi kau selalu menatapku!"

"Lalu kenapa? Apa hal itu dilarang?"

"Ya!"

"Siapa yang melarangnya?"

"Aku!". Kyungsoo berucap kesal. Dirinya melanjutkan kembali berjalan menuju kantin.

"Kyung, nanti aku antar pulang ne?". Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak peduli dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku naik bus, Kai. Kau tahu kan?"

"Sekali~~~ saja. Ne ne?". Kai berujar memohon.

"Aku akan kerumah Baekhyun". Jawab Kyungsoo berbohong. Pasalnya rencananya ia akan kerumah Baekhyun malam nanti. Karena sore ini adalah jadwalnya untuk membereskan kamar sebelum umma-nya mengomel nanti.

"Jinjja? Bolehkah aku ikut?". Kai bertanya antusias. Kyungsoo berdecak pelan. Ia salah bicara sepertinya.

"Kai~~~". Kyungsoo putus asa. Harus bagaimana lagi dia menjelaskan pada Kai.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" aku jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan Luhan dan yang lain. Seharusnya kau bermain bersama teman lelaki-mu". Kyungsoo berucap panjang lebar. Jika dilihat-lihat Kai tidak pernah bermain dengan teman laki-laki. Tiap harinya hanya berdiri disamping Kyungsoo dan mengikutinya kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi. Dan hanya Baekhyun yang tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kai. Karena Kai sudah dia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya layaknya Kyungsoo.

"Wae, Kyung. Kenapa kau selalu menolak kehadiranku?". Kai balik bertanya. Intonasinya sedikit meninggi membuat Kyungsoo menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa, Kai". Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu meja yang ada dikantin. Disusul dengan Kai yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Maka dari itu. Jangan terus menghindariku agar kau terbiasa".

"Aku- Nan molla".

"Jebal, Kyung. Biarkan aku mengantarmu nanti". Kai masih terus memohon pada Kyungsoo agar dirinya dapat mengantarkan si gadis pujaannya.

"Ani". Kyungsoo berucao tegas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Terserah!"

.  
.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di shelter bus depan sekolahnya. Bahunya sedikit menurun. Dirinya sudah lelah menunggu. Sudah dari 1 jam dia menunggu bus tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhenti didepannya. Sekalinya berhenti langsung dipenuhi dengan siswa lainnya dan karena Kyungsoo terlalu mungil. Mungkin si Pak Sopir tidak melihatnya sehingga pintu tertutup sebelum dia naik.

Aishh jinjja. Kalau seperti ini dia tidak bisa beres-beres. Uhh, Kyungsoo hanya ingin cepat-cepat istirahat sebelum menjenguk Baekhyun. Kalau begini dia jadi tidakk bisa beristirahat.

Ayolah,

.  
.

. Seorang namja melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Dibalik pohon samping sekolah yang rindang. Dapat menutupi dirinya dan sepeda usangnya yang berada disampingnya. Sepeda pemberian mendiang neneknya. Sepeda kesayangan yang menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi.

"Hehe". Dia terkekeh pelan. Merasa geli melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kyungsoo.

"Kita lihat seberapa lama kau bertahan, Kyung"

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Kai melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Sungguh, apakah ini keberuntungannya. Tidak satupun bus yang berhenti di shelter karena selalu penuh. Kai jadi merasa kasihan. Lihatlah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sudah berpeluh. Kai yakin Kyungsoo sangat merasa lelah dan juga bosan. Kai memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berharap bahwa tumpangannya diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

KRING KRING ...

KRING KRING ...

Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara bel sepeda perlahan mendekatinya. Dilihatnya Kai mengayuh sepedanya dari arah sekolah dengan semangat. Pasti ingin menawarinya-

"Tawaranku masih berlaku, Kyung". Kai berbicara sambil tersenyum manis. Merasa menang sudaj meruntuhkan ego gadis pujaannya.

"Lalu?". Kyungsoo bertanya tidak peduli. Dalam hati dia merutuki perkataannya.

"Kajja. Aku antar pulang. Hari sudah sore".

Kyungsoo melirik kiri dan kanan. Memang benar. Hari sudah sangat sore. Sekolah juga sudah sepi. Hanya satu dua orang siswa yang masih ada. Itupun sedang menunggu jemputan. Kyungsoo beralih kembali menatap Kai. Isshh, apa-apaan wajahnya itu.

"Otte?". Kai menaik turunkan alisnya. Senyum masih terpatri dibibir tebalnya.

Kyungsoo dengan sangat berat hati mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran Kai. Toh, Kai berniat membantu kan?"

"Yesss! Wohoo. Kajja naik"

"Ne". Kyungsoo duduk di boncengan sepeda kai dengan posisi menyamping. Tangannya berpegangan pada pedal dan juga bagian belakang.

"Pengan pinggangku, Kyung. Atau kau akan jatuh"

"Eungg. Ne"

"Jja! 1...2...3. Wohooooo".

"KYAA! KAI! PELAN-PELAN!". Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring saat Kai langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan angin. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan pegangannya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Rambutnya tersibak oleh angin yang kencang.

Biarkan saja dua remaja itu bersenang-senang.

Good Luck, Kai.

-o0o-

Baekhyun bosan.

Sejak pagi tadi tidak ada yang dialkukannya. Hanya tidur, kemudian makan siang, dan juga menonton tv. Ngomong-ngomong soal demamnya, panasnya sudah turun sejak Baekhyun memakan sarapan paginya dan meminum obat penurun panas. Sepotong sandwich buatan Chanyeol oppa-nya mungkin adalah penyembuh termanjur untuk dirinya.

Seperti saat ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dirinya duduk disofa depan tv dan tangannya juga memegang satu toples cookies kesukaannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mencebilkan bibirnya karena rasa bosan yang menyerangnya. Sesekali meniup poninya yang tersampir indah di dahinya. Sejak siang tadi dia sudah berada disini. Ingin membuat makan malam, tapi ini masih pukul 4. Masih terlalu sore untuk memasak. Remote tv ditangannya ditekan-tekan tak beraturan. Mencari channel yang dapat mengusir rasa kebosanannya. Didepannya sudah menampilkan drama kolosal kesukaan umma-nya yang sayangnya Baekhyun tidak suka. Selain itu pada jam sore seperti ini tidak ada tayangan menarik. Hanya beberapa tayangan berita dan juga gosip para artis. Baekhyun suka drama percintaan. Tapi Chanyeol oppa-nya selalu melarangnya saat ia ingin menonton. Katanya dapat merusak moral.

"Huhhh". Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia jadi teringat Chanyeol oppa-nya kan? Hahh, Baekhyun jadi rindu. Masih satu jam lagi Chanyeol oppa-nya pulang. Itu pun jika tidaj ada tambahan lainnya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan juga pesan dari teman-temannya. Yang kebanyakan dari Kyungsoo dan juga si cantik ketua kelas. Luhan.

'Baekhyunnie' - Kyungsoo

'Kau tidak berangkat?' - Luhan

'Kau sakit?' - Kyungsoo

'Kenapa tidak bilang?' - Kyungsoo

'Aku kesepian disini' - Kyungsoo

'Kai selalu menggangguku, Baekhyunnie :(' - Kyungsoo

'Aku akan menjengukmu nanti malam' - Kyungsoo

Baekhyun terkikik kecil membaca pesan yang kebanyakan dari Kyungsoo. Kai pasti sedang mengikutinya seharian. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo saat ini.

Baekhyun juga sedikit bingung dengan sifat sahabat karibnya itu. Ia rasa Kai adalah namja yang sempurna dengan segala kebaikannya. Selalu memberi perhatian kepada Kyungsoo. Memberi semangat kepada Kyungsoo. Selalu berada dipihaknya saat Kyungsoo terpuruk dan satu-satu nya namja yang mengerti akan dirinya. Namun kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya? Meliriknya walau sekejap saja. Kasihan Kai.

Atau karena Kai adalah namja yang ...

Miskin?

Ani, tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo bukan orang seperti itu. Kai memang namja yatim piatu yang dibesarkan dalam sebuah panti. Orang tuanya entah ada dimana. Tapi Kai tidak pernah mengeluh akan takdir Tuhan yang seolah menghukumnya. Selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan walau harus bersusah payah. Tidak seperti keluarga Kyungsoo yang berada. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo bukan yeoja yang memandang seseorang akan hartanya. Jadi apa alasannya? Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu, karena yeoja itu sangat susah ditebak.

.

"Hoahhhmmmm". Baekhyun menguap. Terlalu lama memikirkan sahabatnya membuat dirinya merasakan kantuk. Matanya terasa berat dan tanpa disadari dirinya sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Melupakan rencananya yang akan membuat makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Padahal sebentar lagi Chanyeol sudah pulang.

Sudahlah, biarkan saja.  
.

-o0o-

CKLEKK

Tap

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari belajarnya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Pukul 6.

"Haahhh". Menghela nafas panjang menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat lelah saat ini. Sungguh, kegiatan sekolahnya sangat menguras tenaga. Melihat sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan yang semakin dekat. Membuatnya belajar mati-matian demi nilai yang sempurna. Wajah lelahnya kentara sekali tercipta.

Kakinya baru saja menapaki ruang santainya. Wajah lelahnya kini digantikan dengan senyuman lembut. Menatap tubuh yang tergeletak nyaman diatas sofa dengan toples cookies yang masih berada dipelukannya. Dengan rambut yang berantakan dan televisi yang masih menyala. Tubuh seseorang yang dicintainya. Juga seseorang yang sudah disakitinya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Dirinya memutuskan menuju kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Hanya untuk meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Hanya sebentar sebelum kembali ke ruang santai. Menghampiri Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak terusik dengan kedatangannya. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. 'Sudah turun rupanya' - Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil toples cookies dari pelukan Baekhyun secara perlahan dan meletakkannya dimeja. Kemudian mematikan televisi melalui remote control. Tangan kirinya menelusup dibawah tengkuk Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya dia letakkan dibawah tekukan lutut Baekhyun. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Membawanya ke kamar kekasih mungilnya. Setelahnya membaringkannya diranjang dan menyelimuti sebatas dada. Kekasihnya masih demam. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tertidur disofa tanpa selimut?. Untung saja udara malam ini tidak terlalu dingin.

Dirinya tidak beranjak dari sana. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk pergi dari sisi Baekhyun. Alih-alih keluar dirinya malah mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Menaiki perlahan dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Dengan posisi menyamping Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah indah Baekhyun. Matanya, pipinya, hidungnya dan juga bibirnya. Tidak menghiraukan perutnya yang meronta minta diisi. Dia hanya ingin disini. Menemani kekasihnya dan bergerak memeluk tubuh lemah Baekhyun. Hari ini dirinya tidak terlalu banyak berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Sekali ini saja. Biarkan oppa bersamamu. Kau boleh memukulku setelah ini, Baekhyun". Ucap Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.  
.

TING TONG

.  
..

TING TONG

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG .

Bel yang terus berbunyi mengusik Baekhyun. Matanya menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam retinanya secara tiba-tiba. Melihat sekelilingnya dan -kamarnya? Bukankah tadi dia berada diruang santai? Pukul berapa sekarang? Baekhyun hendak duduk dari baringnya saat dia sadar ada sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Chanyeol Oppa?

Sejak kapan dia pulang? OMO! Makan malam?  
.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Aishhh". Baekhyun menggerutu. Mengumpat pada siapapun yang berada didepan apartemennya. Kemudian beranjak bangun dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Menuju pintu apartemen yang terus-terusan membunyikan bel. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap pulas.

CKLEKK

"Baekhyunnie~~". Erangan manja langsung terdengar saat dirinya membuka pintu. Kyungsoo langsung menyerangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Eunggg".

"Kenapa lama sekali?". Kyungsoo bertanya heran. Memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang acak-acakan.

"Aku sedang tidur, Kyung. Kau menggangguku". Tangan Baekhyun bersidekap. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Mianhe".

"Kajja masuk". Ajak Baekhyun

"EKHEMM". Dehaman keras membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Lalu menengok kearah bekakang Kyungsoo. Ada seorang namja disana sedang menampilkan cengirannya.

"Mengapa tidak bilang kalau kau bersama Kai?".

"Ah! Ne, aku bersama Kai". Kyungsoo menjawab salah tingkah. Tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain.

"Dia malu karena aku ikut dengannya, Baekhyunnie". Kai menjawab masih dengan senyuman lebarnya yang Baekhyun tahu itu tidak sesuai dengan hatinya.

"Haha, kau ada-ada saja Kai. Kajja masuk". Baekhyun mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen dan duduk di ruang tamu. Sementara dirinya membuatkan minuman dan beberapa camilan didapur.

.  
.

"Ah! Kyungsoo, Kai". Sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya. Lalu menoleh kearah tangga dan melihat seorang namja tinggi yang penampilannya bisa dibilang- Errr ! Entah.

"Ah! Annyeong haseyo Chanyeol oppa!"

"Annyeong, hyung". Kyungsoo dan Kai berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah sekaku itu. Baekhyun eoddika?". Tanya Chanyeol saat matanya tidak melihat sang kekasih.

"Didapur".

"Ohh". Hanya itu, tapi Chanyeol tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menemukan punggung sempit kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk membuat minuman. Chanyeol mendekatinya secara perlahan. Mengerjai Baekhyun kelihatannya asik. Haha

"DOR!"

"OMONA!". Baekhyun memekik terkejut. Sendok dalam genggamannya terlepas menimbulkan bunyi 'tring' yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ya! Oppa, Baekhyunnie terkejut".

"Haha, mianhe sayang". Chanyeol mengusap dada Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan diulangi lagi, ne"

"Ne, yaksokhae". Chanyeol berjanji dan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau masih demam sayang, biar oppa yang membawanya kesana". Chanyeol mengambil alih nampan yang berada dalam pegangan Baekhyun.

"Gomawoyo, oppa"

"Ne".

Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu dimana ada dua manusia disana yabg terlihat hening. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo. Chanyeol meletakkan dua gelas minuman dan beberapa camilan disana lalu mendudukkan diri dihadapan Kai.

Hening ...

Baekhyun melirik kearah kanan dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Kenapa diam?". Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Baekhyunnie, kau demam kan?". Kyungsoo balik bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ne. Waeyo?. Jawab Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau berteriak kencang sekali. Bagaimana jika tidak demam?". Kyungsoo melirik pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Ya! Jadi kau mengataiku berisik?"

"Ani. Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu". Kyungsoo berdalih.

"Hmm". Jawab Baekhyun cemberut. Sedangkan dua namja disana hanya memperhatikan dengan diam atas apa yang dilakukan para kekasihnya. Hah? Kekasih? Pengecualian untuk Kai.

"Kai". Kini waktunya Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Ne, hyung".

"Apakah klub futsal berjalan dengan lancar?". Tanya Chanyeol. Benar. Kai adalah murid Chanyeol disekolahnya. Mengikuti klub futsal yang dilatih oleh Chanyeol dan beberapa kawannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol jarang melatih karena disibukkan oleh kegiatan dan pelajaran yang padat.

"Ah! Ye. Klub futsal masih berjalan dengan lancar hyung. Masih ada Suho hyung yang melatih kami". Jawab Kai menjelaskan.

"Suho? Anak itu benar-benar! Ujian sudah dekat. Masih saja membuang waktu dengan hal yang tidak bermanfaat". Suho, teman sekelas Chanyeol. Namja itu bisa dibilang cerdas. Tapi juga orang yang bebas. Tidak suka dikekang ataupun dibantah.

"Katanya agar tidak stress. Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung".

"Oh ya! Bukankah bulan depan ada pertandingan antar sekolah?"

"YA ! Kyungsoo. Jja kita kekamar. Aku tidak mengeri obrolan anak lelaki". Baekhyun berteriak sedikit kesal dan langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo cepat.

"Akhh?! Pelan-pelan Baekkie". Chanyeol dan Kai menatap kedua yeoja yang beranjak kelantai dua.

"Biarkan saja. Baekhyun memang cepat bosan".

"Ah. Ne. Gwaenchana"

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo?". Tanya Chanyeol. Kai sontak terdiam mendengarnya. Ia harus menjawab apa?

"Huhh. Selalu saja". Baekhyun mengerutu tidak jelas sesampainya dikamar. Tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan dibelakangnya sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang merah.

"Baekhyunnie..". Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Nee~~".

"Kau harus mengerti. Chanyeol oppa kan punya kegiatan lain diluar sekolah".

"Nee~~". Jawab Baekhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Hihi. Neomu kiyeowo. Eh?" Kyungsoo berekspresi kaget saat dirinya melihat sesuatu.

"Ponsel Chanyeol oppa?". Kyungsoo menghampirinya. Mengambilnya dari ranjang sebelah kiri.

"Eodii?". Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Kenapa dia tidak tahu.

"Igeo".

"Ahh".

"Eii. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Baekhyunnie~~"

"Sesuatu? Apa?". Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Katakan saja. Apa yang terjadi?".

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Kyungie". Jawab Baekhyun berdalih. Kyungsoo tentu tahu kalau Baekhyun berbohong.

"Katakan"

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Ayolah, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, Baekhyunnie".

"Emmm.."

"Ne~~"

"Yaksok?"

"Ne"

"C-Chanyeol oppa"

"Waeyo?". Kyungsoo masih menjaga kesabarannya.

"T-tadi kami ... Tidur bersama". Baekhyun melirihkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"MWO? KAU TIDAK APA-APA? TIDAK HAMIL KAN?"

"YA! hanya tidur Kyungsoo. Itupun karena aku demam".

"Jinjja. Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Ani"

"Bagaimana bisa?". Kyu menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadinya aku tertidur disofa. Keundae, saat aku membuka mata aku sudah berada dikamar dan Chanyeol oppa - memelukku". Pipi Baekhyun memerah saat dia mengatakan kata terakhir. Aigo! Betapa malunya dirinya !

"Mungkin Chanyeol oppa merasa kasihan. Tapi itu menjadi kesempatan untuk Chanyeol oppa. Untung dia tidak berbuat apa-apa".

"Chanyeol oppa tidak mungkin begitu".

"Yasudah. Hoaaammm". Kyungsoo menguap lebar. Merasakan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Dirinya melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 9 rupanya. Waktunya dia pulang.

"Baek, aku pulang dulu ne?".

"Ahh, sudah malam ya?. Baiklah, jja aku antar kau ke bawah".

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan kebawah. Chanyeol dan Kai masih asik saja berbincang. Mungkin masalah futsal dan klubnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Kai". Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ne?"

"Kajja pulang. Sudah malam".

"Ah! Ye. Baiklah. Chanyeol hyung, kami pulang dulu ne. Baekhyun, kami pulang dulu". Kai pamit kepada kedua tuan rumah. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan".

"Ne"

.

.  
.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama disepanjang jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Sudah jarang terlihat orang berlalu lalang. Ini sudah malam dan cuaca sedikit gerimis. Membuat semua orang malas untuk bepergian. Kai menuntun sepedanya disamping Kyungsoo. Keduanya berjalan perlahan dan hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya semilir angin dan rintik hujan yang oerlahan mengisi ruang mereka berbicara.

"Kyung". Kai memecah keheneingan. Tidak tahan dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

"Hmm". Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Matanya tetap memandang kedepan.

"Kyung, dengarkan aku dan tatap mataku".

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Kai. Bicaralah".

"KYUNG!". Kai sedikit berteriak. Tangannya memcengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kai secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?". Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara lirih namun tegas. Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Apa salahku, Kyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kau- kau selalu saja. Menghindariku, tidak mau menatapku, berdalih dengan segala alasan saat aku ingin mengantarmu. Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu".

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku masih bisa dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain"

"Begitu.? Bukankah karena aku hanya namja miskin, namja yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Yang harus banting tulang hanya untuk sekedar makan. Aku hanya memiliki sepeda butut ini. Tidak seperti teman-teman yang lain yang memiliki motor sport keluaran terbaru kan? KAU MALU KAN, KYUNG! KAU MALU BERTEMAN DENGANKU!". Kaj berteriak emosi di akhir kalimatnya. Matanya menatap nyalang yeoja didepannya.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Apa yang dikatakan Kai." Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu".

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya yeoja yang memandang segalanya dengan materi? Kau salah Kai". Kyungsoo menatap Kai sekali lagi sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kai yang mematung disana. Apa yang dikatakannya. Kenapa dia bisa berucap seperti itu?

Kai memandang punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang perlahan hilang dibawah guyuran hujan. Dirinya tidak ingin mengejar. Terlalu takut dan kecewa akan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Apakah aku harus menjauhimu agar aku dapat melihat senyummu?"

.

.thayang baekhyun chanyeol Alias ...

TBC

.

ALHAMDULILLAH SELESEI JUGA CHAP 4 NYA !

Aduh ! Gue kesel ! Kemaren document gue ilang semua .. Sumvah gue keseeellllll ! Huhu

Semua FF gue ilang ! Dari yang chapter sama oneshoot ! Hueee .. Kenapa ? Padahal gue gak niat ngehapus itu semuaa ! Tangan gue jelalatan banget sihh !,

Ehh .. Sorry curhat.  
Haha, whoooohooo.. Maksih buat yang udah review di chapter 3 .. Thank you very much beb.. Bikin gue tambah semangat ! Masukan kalian (walopun ada kritik) berharga banget buat guee.. Gue author baru. Merasa dihargai banget dengan review kalian semua. Buat yang mau kenal-kenal sama gue .. Klik kotak PM yaa ? Gue bales secepatnya kok..

Oh ya! Karena besok gue UN. Minta do'a nya ya temen-temen. Gue butuh semangat! Dan mungkin gue bakalan balik 2 minggu lagi. Hiatus sebentar yahh. Gak mungkin kan ditengah rasa stress gua malah bikin ff. Ancur dehh

Oke ! Gue bakal bales semua review kalian di chap 3 kemaren. Satu-satu yaa

Parkizuna : thanks udah setia baca and review. Keep reading yaa?

Jihan Park : eii,, tunggu dulu. Siasat si Item banyak kok. Nanti juga si Kyungie jatuh cinta. Makasih udah mau review ㈴2㈴2

Nevan296 : masih pendek yah ? Aduh ! Kemampuan gue cuma segini ? Percepat ? Usaha deh. Panjangin ? Usaha juga. Makasih udah kasih masukan ㈻1

Chanbaekhunlove : Chanyeol gak jahat kokk ! Udah jelas kan diatas ? Aduh ! Sorry ya gue bikin Kai menderita! Soalnya udah banyak yang bikin Kai jadi cowok mesyum keganjenan. Jadinya gue pengen yang beda ajaa. Makasih udah revieew

Babyce : jangan bingung ! Tanya apa aja boleh kok ! Ini udah next. Keep review yah ?

hunnaxxx : ini udah dilanjut ! Semoga sukaaa !

ParkChoHyun : siippp ! Kyung cuma belum terbuka aja kokk .. Hatinya kan baikkk .. Thank's udah suka sama kaisoo side nyaa.. Rakjel ya ? Dipikirkan .. ChanBaek mau gue buat sweet ajaa

keziaf : ini udah next ! Support terus yaa ?

danactebh : udah di lanjutt... Gimaana ? Suka kah ?

dyobaekcy2711 : aduhh makasih yaaa ! Buat semangat banget !, oke ! Gua bakal buat si cahyo panas luar dalemm. Manggilnya terserah aja .. Resti boleh ( nama asli gue). Author boleh .. Gua 98L.. Tua'an mana hayoo ?

oohmee614 : Baekhyun imut ? Authornya juga imut kokk ! Haha .. Becanda ! Makasih udah mau baca dan sempetin revieew !

baekyeol2706 : makasih sayaaanggg ~~~ tetep review yaa .. Baca juga ff aku lainnya. Annyeong n fighting !

oh Titan : gemes yahhh? Makanya dibaca terus biar tambah gemeesss !

nunna aj : ini udah dilanjut.. Udah gak penasaran kann !?

Udah semua kan?

ONCE AGAIIINNNN

GOMAWOOO !

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO !


	5. Chapter 5

JUNIOR SCHOOL 'GIRLFRIEND

Cast : CHANBAEK

Slight KAISOO

Other : Cari sendiri ..

Summary : Manja, cengeng, namun periang. Itulah Baekhyun. Kekasih mungil Chanyeol. Yeoja cantik nan imut yang masih duduk di bangku kedua Junior High School. Namun Chanyeol pria dewasa. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun ? Check This Out !

Age

Baekhyun : 14 , 8th Junior School

Chanyeol : 19, 3rd Senior School

Kris : 21 tahun

Rated : M ( belum tentu NC ya. Jaga-jaga ajah )

.

.

.  
Chapter 5

Check this Out !

"Morning, sayang". Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap Chanyeol yang menelusupkan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun. Menghirup wangi stroberi dari yeoja didepannya. Tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Chanyeol yang terkadang melebihi dirinya."Morning, oppa"

"Sedang membuat apa?"

"Sandwich. Otte?".

"Emm. Gwaenchana.. Kekasih oppa kan pintar memasak. Pasti enak".

"Hehe. Gomawo, oppa". Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Pipinya menggembung lucu. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dan tidak tahan untuk mengecupnya

CUP

"Kyeopta..". Puji Chanyeol.

"Aishh! Oppa. Baekhyunnie mau menyiapkan sarapan. Oppa duduk saja". Kata Baekhyun sembari melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dipinggangnya.

"Emm".

Chanyeol beranjak duduk dikursi meja makan. Menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Sungguh! Baekhyun-nya sangat imut. Dengan seragam junior school-nya dan apron yang tertali dilehernya. Lihatlah dia sekarang. Berjalan kesana kemari menyiapkan bahan dan sangat terampil. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Oppa?". Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dari meja makan.

"Mau Baekhyunnie buatkan bento?". Ucap Baekhyun menawarkan.

"Terserah Baekhyunnie saja. Asal tidak merepotkan"

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dan menggeleng ringan. "Ani! Akan Baekhyunnie buatkan".

"Terima kasih sayang".

"Eung". Baekhyun mengangguk semangat sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa hidupnya semakin sempurna saja. Meskipun pernah dihampiri sedikit bentrok pada awal-awal. Namun lama-kelamaan mereka terbiasa. Baekhyun juga sedikit pemurut sekarang. Sedikit-demi sedikit sikap manjanya menguar entah kenapa diganti dengan sikap lemah lembut dan sedikit dewasa. Kemajuan sekali bukan? Baekhyun juga senang karena Chanyeol menjadi lebih dan lebih pengertian padanya.

"Hati-hati oppa". Baekhyun memberikan nasihat kepada kekasihnya sesaat setelah dia sampai disekolahnya.

Chanyeol menggunakan helm-nya kembali dan men-starter motornya. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Memberikan senyuman menawan sebelum melajukan motornya menjauhi area sekolah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya disana.

.

.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Jung Daehyun Imnida". Baekhyun menatap laki-laki ber-eyeliner tebal yang sedang memperkenalkan diri didepan kelasnya. Senyum masih terpatri dibibir tipisnya dan masih memandang keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"Sst, Baek". Kyungsoo menyenggol bahu Baekhyun pelan. Mengalihkan perhatian yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Wae?"

"Dia tampan 'kan?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Chanyeol oppa tentu saja tampan".

"Ishh! Bukan Chanyeol Oppa. Tapi Jung Daehyun itu". Tangan Kyungsoo mengarah ke bangku segerombolan siswa laki-laki. Menunjuk salah satu diantara mereka.

Baekhyun mengernyit."Ish. Kau sudah punya Kai, Kyungie. Jangan lupa"

"Ck. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku". Kyungsoo melengoskan kepalanya. Sudah satu bulan semenjak kejadian malam itu. Sejak saat itu pula terlihat bahwa Kai berusaha menghindarinya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tahu dibalik wajah tidak peduli Kai masih tersimpan perasaan untuk Kyungsoo. Bahkan tak jarang dirinya merasakan tatapan tajam Kai yang mengikutinya kemanapun dirinya pergi.

"Eii. Jangan begitu. Kau tidak rindu padanya ya?".

"Kenapa malah membicarakan dia? Aku sedang membicarakan Jung Daehyun tahu". Kyungsoo bersengut sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi gemas sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa yang manja disini?

"Aku jadi rindu umma". Baekhyun berucap lirih. Menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Keluar dari topik sebelumnya memang.

"Kenapa tidak berkunjung saja? Kau pasti rindu umma dan appa-mu. Kris oppa juga. Benarkan!". Kyungsoo berseru semangat.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya sendiri. Membantah ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo yang terdengar sedikit menggelikan baginya."Emm. Pengecualian untuk Kris oppa. Tidak penting".

"Kau tidak suka ya punya oppa seperti Kris Oppa? Dia kan oppa yang tampan".

"Soo-ya?! Apa di pikiranmu hanya ada lelaki tampan?!". Baekhyun berucap kesal. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, Baekhyunnie. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan lelaki tampan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyukai Kai? Dia 'kan tampan"

"Oh ya?". Kyungsoo bertanya ragu. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berhenti berdebat, Soo-ya. Songsaengnim sudah melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada kita-"

-atau kalau kau mau kita dihukum mari lanjutkan saja". Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ishh". Baekhyun segera memperbaiki posisi menghadap ke depan tanpa memedulikan Kyungsoo yang masih cekikikan disampingnya.

.

.

"Otte?". Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sumpit ditangannya. Menggulung-gulung jjajangmyeon yang siap untuk dinikmati.

"Apa?". Baekhyun balik bertanya. Menatap heran pada Kyungsoo yang berdecak malas didepannya.

"Umma dan appa-mu. Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi mereka?"

"Mungkin nanti setelah pulang sekolah". Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Eoh? Aku ikut ne?"

"Wae?"

"Aku kan ingin menemani sahabatku sendiri. Tidak boleh?"

"Ck. Bilang saja ingin melihat Kris oppa".

"E-ehh. Aniyaa! Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah!"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum geli. Sahabatnya gampang sekali dibodohi.

"Bercanda, Soo-ya. Hehehe"

"YA!"

"Chogiyo". Suara bass terdengar di telinga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling menengadahkan kepala melihat siapa sebenarnya yang mengganggu 'aktivitas' bercanda mereka.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang sudah lebar makin lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi.

"Ne?". Baekhyun menyapa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Daehyun". Sang tokoh utama memperkenalkan diri sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun sebagai simbol perkenalan mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Dan ini sahabatku. Namanya Kyungsoo". Jawab Baekhyun menunjuk yeoja disebelahnya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida~".

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mengenalmu, Daehyun-ssi".

"Ah? Jinjja? Kalau begitu jangan memanggilku terlalu formal. Dan- bolehkah aku duduk? Tanganku pegal". Daehyun meringis menampilkan giginya yang putih sambil tangannya menunjukkan nampan yang dibawa.

"S-silahkan duduk!". Kyungsoo berujar gugup. Dibalas dengan pandangan bingung dari Daehyun. Ada apa dengan yeoja bermata bulat itu? Apa dia sakit? Entahlah.

Namja tinggi bernama Jung Daehyun itu langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Woahh? Kau hanya makan sandwich saja? Apa kau tidak lapar?". Tanya Baekhyun beruntun pada sang namja didepannya yang mampu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Sandwich saja sudah kenyang. Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan berminyak". Jawab Daehyun santai sambil membuka bungkusan sandwich-nya.

"Kau namja kan?". Kyungsoo bertanya heran. Pasalnya Daehyun sangat terlihat sebagai seorang pemilih makanan.

"Tentu saja aku namja. Mau bukti?". Daehyun beranjak berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan memegang bealt-nya seolah-olah ingin membukanya celananya. Hal itu sontak membuat kedua yeoja didepannya berteriak histeris.

"KYAA! DAEHYUN MESUMMMMM!". Teriak Baekhyun kencang tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Pasalnya semua orang siswa melihat kearah Daehyun dengan pandangan was-was.

"E-eehh! K-kalian salah dengar. A-aku hanya b-bercanda dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyunnie. N-ne". Daehyun menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Aisshh ! Dasar mulut !

Ck.

Decakan dikeluarkan dari semua murid yang ada disana. Agak kesal rupanya. 'Anak baru sudah belagak'. Pikir mereka.

"T-tadi kau memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan apa, Daehyun-ssi?". Kyungsoo yang merasa ada kejanggalan langsung bertanya oada Baekhyun. Matanya penuh dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Baekhyunnie?". Jawab Daehyun agak ragu.

"Eeii. Kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu". Jawab Baekhyun melengos.

"Wae?"

"Itu panggilan khusus. Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang boleh memanggilku 'Baekhyunnie'". Ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Lalu siapa orang terdekatmu?"

Baekhyun tampak memasang pose berpikir yang sangat imut. Dengan pipi yang mem-pout sempurna dan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Emm.. Appa, Umma, Oppa, Kyungie, dan juga ... Chanyeol Oppa!". Gaya bicara Baekhyun nampak semangat diakhir katanya. Membuat Daehyun mengernyit bingung.

"Nugunde?"

"Eung?"

"Chanyeol Oppa? Siapa dia?". Daehyun bertanya dengan raut tidan suka yang kurang kentara. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Malah senyumnya makin lebar tiap kali mengingat Chanyeol Oppa-nya.

"Kekasih Baekhyun". Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Dengan lugas dan jelas.

Daehyun merasa terkejut. Baekhyun ... Sudah memiliki kekasih kah ? Begitu rupanya.

"Keundae, bolehkah aku jadi sahabatmu? Agar aku bisa memanggilmu Baekhyunnie?".

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Apa-apaan Daehyun itu? Awalnya Kyungsoo kira Daehyun adalah lelaki yang baik. Ternyata ada maksud lain. Agresif sekali huh?

"Tentu saja". Jawab Baekhyun senang dan sebuah senyuman manis. Makin banyak teman makin baik kan ? Dia harus menceritakan pada Chanyeol Oppa nanti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus ke kelas. Annyeong Baekhyunnie, Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya!". Daehyun melambaikan tangannya. Seketika itu pula Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya dan berbisik.

"Hati-hati". Hanya sebuah kata yang nyatanya tidak membuat Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya.

"Mwoya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan"

"Ishhh"

"Sudahlah. Nanti jadi ke rumahmu? Dan aku boleh ikut kan?"

"Ne. Kau boleh ikut. Nanti aku akan mengirim pesan pada Chanyeollie opaa agar tidak menjemputku. Otte?"

"Ide bagus". Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyum puas dibibirnya. Namun semuanya hilang seketika saat dirinya melihat seseorang diujung sana. Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang -entah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan dirinya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali kalau saja tidak ada tepukan dibahunya.

"Soo-ya?".

"Eh. Emm. Ide bagus, ya. Ide bagus kan Baekhyunnie?" Kyungsoo meracau tak jelas sembari menyembunyikam wajah tegangnya. Matanya menatap kesana-kemari tak jelas.

"Waeyo?". Ujar Baekhyun khawatir.

"G-gwaenchana. Sudah! Habiskan makananmu. Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Haha". Tawa Kyungsoo terdengar aneh dipendengaran Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mengendikkam bahunya tidak peduli. Memegang sumpitnya kembali dan sibuk dengan mangkuk didepannya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Merasakan debaran yang berpacu kencang tak terkendali. Dirinya melirik tempat dimana seseorang berdiri tadi. Kai. Sudah tidak ada.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Ada apa dengan dirinya..

TEETT

TEEETTTT

TEEETTTT

"Kajja. Bel sudah berbunyi". Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya termenung dalam diam.

"Soo-ya?"

"Ah! Ne. Kajja"

Kedua sahabat tersebut berlalu dari kantin yang perlahan hening tanpa adanya hiruk pikuk siswa. Hanya ada beberapa senior disana yang tentu saja tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

Dan tanpa disadari pula, sejak tadi Kai masih disana. Bersembunyi dibalik dinding demi melihat perempuan yang dicintainya.

"Saranghae...". Bisik namja itu. Berharap bahwa angin akan membawanya dan menyampaikannya pada gadis sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja tampan beda postur sedang duduk nyaman dibawah pohon. Yang satu sibuk dengan bola basketnya dan yang satu sibuk dengab ponselnya. Membuat yang lainnya mengernyit.

"Nugu?". Tanya namja yang memainkan bola basket ditangannya.

"Baekhyun". Namja dengan postur tinggi, Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Apa katanya?". Suho, namja disampingnya bertanya penasaran.

"Meminta izin ingin menengok orang tuanya. Sudah satu bulan dia tidak pulang"

"Jinjja? Kau tidak pernah mengajaknya pulang?"

"Ani"

"Eii. Kenapa begitu? Dia pasti rindu dengan keluarganya. Bagaimanapun dia masih gadis kecil, Park"

"Arra. Kulihat dia nyaman-nyaman saja. Jadi aku tidak pernah mengungkitnya". Chanyeol berkata menjelaskan. Tidak mau dicap buruk oleh sahabatnya.

"Siapa tahu hati orang? Kau harus lebih banyak belajar padaku. Haha"

"Ck"

"Jja. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Yixing memanggilku"

"Sudah sana pergi ! Nanti kekasihmu marah lagi" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada mengusir dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Membuat Suho melayangkan tinjunya ke bahu Chanyeol.

"Dasar kau!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya nyaman. Menikmatu semilir angin yang berhembus dan bau musim hujan. Membayangkan senyuman Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa rindu. Aih, kekasih kecilnya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

.

"Soo-ya ! Ppaliwa ! Nanti bus nya terlanjur pergi". Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo yang berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnya. Bahkan dia sudah berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Baekhyunnie. Nanti kau jat-

BRUKKK

"Akkhhhh"

-uh". Terkejut. Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan seorang namja yang menolong Baekhyun dengan menopang tubuh yeoja mungil itu sebelum sepenuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Hati-hati. Kau hampir jatuh Baek". Kai, berkata mengingatkan sambil memperbaiki posisinya dan Baekhyun.

"Ah! Gomawoyo Kai". Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada tatapan menyakitkan dari sepasang mata di kejauhan.

"Cheonma. Jja, aku pergi dulu". Kai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Dia bukannya tidak melihat raut terkejut dan tatapan terluka dari Kyungsoo. Namun dia tidak peduli. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih mematung.

"Kyung". Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eum?". Tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kajja. Bus nya sudah mau datang"

"Ne"

'Kenapa hatiku sakit? Dia hanya membantu Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kenapa aku merasa cemburu?'

.

.

CKLEK !

"UMMAAAA ! APPAAA ! BOGOSIPPO !". Begitu dirinya sampai didepan rumahnya, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu dan berteriak kencang. Membuat sang penghuni rumah yang sedang asik menonton tv mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk. Melihat sang putri yang berlari kearah mereka dengan diikuti seorang yeoja.

"Aigoo! Baekhyunnie! Umma merindukanmu". Nyonya Byun langsung beranjak berdiri dan memeluk erat Baekhyun. Menggoyangkan badannya kekanan dan kiri membuat Baekhyun terkekeh senang.

"Hehe. Baekhyunnie juga merindukan umma. Rindu sekali~~"

"Ekhem ! Jadi Baekhyunnie tidak merindukan Appa dan Oppa?". Suara berat itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dan melepaskan pelukan sang umma. Beralih pada lelaki matang yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Um! Baekhyunnie juga merindukan appa". Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang Appa dan memeluk lengannya erat.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?". Suara berat satu lagi yang mirip dengan appa-nya. Baekhyun hanya berdecih malas.

"Ani. Untuk apa merindukan oppa? Tidak penting"

"Ya! Beraninya Kau"

"Hehe"

"Ehmm. Annyeong haseyo Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Kris Oppa". Kyungsoo berdiri kikuk ditempatnya. Sepertinya dia berada disituasi yang salah. Dirinya bagaikan orang asing disini.

"Omo! Kyungie. Mian ne? Kami terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Baekhyun sampai melupakanmu". Nyonya Byun menggiring Kyungsoo untuk duduk disofa tepat disampingnya.

"Ne. Gwaenchana ahjumma". Kyungsoo menjawab lembut.

"Kau semakim cantik ne? Mau jadi pacarku tidak?". Kris melancarkan aksi playboy-nya pada si gadis teman dongsaeng-nya. Baekhyun langsung mendelikkan matanya pada Kris.

"Oppa jangan berani mendekati Kyungie. Dia sudah punya kekasih! Oppa juga, nanti ku adukan pada Luhan Unnie".

"E-eh. A-aku tidak punya kekasih, Baek". Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ck. Oppa bercanda, Baekhyunnie. Mian ne, Kyungsoo-ya!"

"G-gwaenchana"

Orang tua Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat interaksi ketiganya. Dasar anak muda.

"Bagaimana hidupmu sayang? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan baik juga?". Nyonya Byun bertanya lembut pada putrinya.

"Eum!". Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Kau juga belajar dengan baik kan, Baekhyun?". Kali ini sang appa yang bertanya.

"Ne. Chanyeol Oppa selalu mengajari Baekhyun setiap malam"

"Baguslah kalau begitu". Sang appa mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban sang putri.

"Di ajari apa, Baekhyun? Berciuman?". Kris bertanya remeh pada adiknya. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sudah kubilang kan? Kris suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun.

DEG

"Kris! Apa-apaan kau?". Sang appa bertanya dengan nada sedikit membentak. Anaknya sudah keterlaluan rupanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berniat menanggapi perkataan oppa-nya yang sejujurnya menyakiti hatinya. Sedikit.

Kyungsoo juga sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Kris Oppa. Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Wae? Bercanda appa. Appa seperti tidak pernah muda saja". Kris berdecak malas. Selalu saja.

"Baekhyunnie masih kecil sayang. Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada adikmu. Lain halnya jika kau membicarakan hal seperti itu dengan temanmu". Sang Nyonya menjelaskan pada anak sulungnya yang hanya diberi tatapan malas seperti biasanya.

"Arasseo"

"Jangan dimasukkan hati sayang. Oppa-mu memang suka bercanda"

"Ne umma". Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang umma. Tidak mau membuat umma-nya khawatir.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia baik-baik saja kan?". Tuan Byun membuka suaranya saat dirasa hawa yang tidak nyaman.

"Ne. Chanyeollie oppa baik-baik saja. Dia juga menitipkan salam untuk umma, appa, dan oppa. Maaf belum bisa berkunjung"

"Sampaikan juga padanya. Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga gadis kecil umma yang manja ini". Nyonya Byun mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun pelan. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Pasti umma. Eh, sudah sore. Baekhyunnie pulang dulu ne?". Baekhyun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum panjang sudah menunjuk ke angka 4. Sebentar lagi petang. Apalagi Kyungsoo juga bersamanya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sayang? Umma masih rindu padamu"

"Rumah Kyungsoo jauh umma. Kasihan dia"

"Ne ahjumma. Mian kami harus pulang". Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa tidak enak dengan Nyonya Byun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya harus segera pulang kalau tidak ingin terkena amukan appa-nya.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah. Kris, antar mereka". Nyonya Byun memerintahkan pada anak sulungnya yang masih setia bertengger disofa dengan wajah poker face-nya.

"Naega?". Kris bertanya dengan tampang heran menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aniyo Umma. Kalau Kris Oppa tidak mau tidak usah. Kami juga bisa naik bus". Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Melihat wajah kakaknya membuatnya merasa ? Merasa apa ya? Entah.

"Apa ada lagi diruangan ini yang bernama Kris? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau mengantar dongsaeng-mu sendiri? Kau keberatan?"

"Antarkan saja Kris. Bahaya kalau mereka hanya berdua saja". Tuan Byun melakukan pembelaan terhadap istrinya.

"Aishhh! Ye. Ye". Dengan malas Kris beranjak berdiri dan keluar pintu tanpa sepatah kata. Diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua-nya.

"Kami pulang dulu appa, umma"

"Hati-hati sayang".

CKLEK

"Soo-ya kau duduk dibelakang ne?". Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui dan bergegas mendudukkan diri dikursi belakang.

Baekhyun yang hendak menyusul Kyungsoo duduk tiba-tiba merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh sang Oppa.

"Kau duduk didepan". Perintah Kris singkat.

"Hngg?". Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Ck"

Srett ! Brukkk

"Oppa!". Baekhyun berteriak protes. Kris mengabaikan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju seberang lalu mendudukkan diri si kursi kemudi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah adik dan kakak didepannya. Ah, andai saja dia punya kakak laki-laki. Dia pasti akan sangat menyayanginya.

BRUMMMMM ~~~~

Mobil bermerek BMW dengan warna White Gold itu mulai keluar dari pekarangan rumah dan keluar pagar. Lalu mempercepat lajunya menembus kuning senja di ujung jalan sana.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, Sayang. Kenapa kau suka sekali marah?". Kris menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Aku tidak marah".

"Jinjja?".

"Ck"

Kris menatap kaca spion yang memantulkan mobil bagian belakang. Berbicara dengan yeoja yang duduk tenang disana. "Kyungsoo, dimana rumahmu? Aku kurang tahu arah jalannya".

"Oppa lurus saja dulu. Nanti aku tahu arahnya"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Gomawo untuk tumpangannya Kris Oppa, Baekhyunnie". Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya ke arah Kris yang berada dalam mobil dan juga tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ye. Kami pulang dulu Kyungie". Kris berucap pamit sebelum menancap gas meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang beranjak masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 30 menit jarak rumah Kyungsoo dengan rumah mereka. Kali ini kakak beradik itu hanya berdua didalam mobil. Tidak ada suara apapun. Kris juga masih berkonsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya. Sedang Baekhyun hanya duduk diam disampingnya.

"Ekhem".

"Ekheemm!". Kris berpura-pura batuk untuk yang kedua kalinya saat tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun.

"YA! Oppa mengganggu sekali". Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Ck. Apa begini perlakuanmu kepadaku? Mentang-mentang kau sudah punya kekasih lalu melupakan oppa-mu sendiri. Adik kurang ajar".

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol Oppa!"

"Memang"

"Ishhh".

"Wae?"

"Ani"

"Oppa?". Baekhyun kali ini memanggil Kris dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Hmm". Kris menjawab dengan gumaman saja sambil fokus menyetir.

"Oppa sayang Baekhyunnie kan?"

"Wae? Kau pasti ada maunya"

"Hehe. Oppa belikan Baekhyunnie es krim. Ne ne ?".

Kris memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan risih. Lihatlah mata Baekhyun yang berbinar itu. Baekhyun pikir dia Chanyeol yang akan langsung luluh jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

"Baiklah"

"YEAY-"

"Dengan uangmu sendiri". Kris melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong.

"Yaahh. Itu sama saja Oppa~". Baekhyun mencebilkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah"

"Oppa pelit sekali. Kalau untuk Luhan Unnie saja Oppa membelikan semuanya. Kenapa hanya es krim Oppa tidak mau membelikanku?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan hah?"

"Ada. Dia kekasih Oppa"

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Baek?"

"Aku iri".

"Kau iri? Kau juga mau jadi kekasihku?". Kris bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ani. Luhan unnie-, Luhan unnie merebut perhatian oppa dariku!". Mata Baekhyun sedikit berkaca. Walaupun Baekhyun kelihatan tidak akur pada Kris, sebenarnya dia selalu memperhatikan semua tingkah laku Kris tiap harinya dirumah. Baekhyun selalu mengagumi Kris dibalik ucapannya yang pedas karena menurut Baekhyun, Kris adalah Oppa yang sempurna.

"Ck. Cengeng sekali". Lihatlah, Kris malah menganggap remeh ucapan Baekhyun.

"Oppa~hiks"

"Ya! Kenapa menangis? Aish! Nanti aku dimarahi Chanyeol". Kris menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan saat mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Hiks hiks - Oppa~"

"Ya! Diamlah. Kau ini kenapa ?"

"Hiks hiks"

"Oke, Oppa bercanda Baekhyun. Mian ne? Kau mau makan es krim kan ? Kajja kita beli. Kau mau rasa apa hmm ? Strawberry? Vanilla ? Coklat ? Atau-"

GREPPP

DEG

Kris menghentikan ucapannya. Dia kehilangan kesadarannya saat Baekhyun memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya mengejang kaku.

"Y-ya. Baek, k-kau ini kenapa?"

"Oppa bogosippo~ bogosippoyo~ hiks hiks"

Kris mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Baekhyun masih memeluk dirinya erat dengan menangis tersedu-sedu dipundaknya. Demi Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya! Kris tidak suka keadaan melow seperti ini. Hatinya jadi kacau !

"Hhh. Maafkan oppa ne? Oppa tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau adalah adik oppa yang paling manis. Mana mungkin oppa tidak menyayangimu". Tangan Kris mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"Oppa tidak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun".

"Yang mana?". Kris mengernyitkan alis bingung. Setahunya dia sudah menghibur Baekhyun dengan segala kata-katanya.

"Bogisippo~". Cicit Baekhyun malu.

"Nado bogosippo~". Kris menjawab dengan manja juga. Membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum puas nya dibalik pelukan Kris.

"Oppa tidak boleh mengejek Baekhyunnie lagi!"

"Wae?"

"Baekhyunnie sedih. Apa oppa tidak menyayangi Baekhyunnie? Nanti Baekhyunnie adukan pada Luhan unnie!".

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa nama Luhan, sayang? Hmm?".

"Karena Oppa hanya mau menuruti ucapan Luhan unnie dibandingkan dengan appa dan umma". Ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Kris melepaskan pelukan adiknya dan menatap sang adik. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang oppa akan menuruti ucapanmu. Okay?".

"Jinjja?". Balas Baekhyun berbinar.

"Ya"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Baekhyunnie ingin beli es krim rasa Vanilla, Coklat, dan Strawberry dan setelah itu oppa harus mengajak Baekhyunnie ke sungai Han lalu membeli kembang api disana dan menyalakannya bersama. Lalu setelah itu-"

"Ya! Ya! Satu-satu sayang. Kita tidak bisa melakukan semuanya hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim lalu oppa mengantarmu pulang? Kau tidak rindu pada Chanyeol Oppa hmm?"

"Ah! Chanyeol Oppa! Oppa, antar Baekhyunnie pulang saja ne ?"

"Hngg?". Kris mengernyit tidak mengerti. Adiknya aneh sekali hari ini.

"Wae? Tadi bilang ingin beli es krim".

"Tidak jadi. Baekhyunnie sudah rindu sekali dengan Chanyeol Oppa".

"Hhh! Baiklah ..".

Akhirnya kedua kakak beradik itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Banyak canda tawa berasal dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Oppa pulang dulu ya?". Kris berpamitan setelah mengantar Baekhyun sampai didepan pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu hyung?". Chanyeol bertanya sopan pada -ekhem- calon kakak iparnya.

"Ne oppa. Kajja masuk!". Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris agar mau mampir di apartemennya walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Maaf. Tapi hari sudah semakim malam. Lain kali aku akan bermain". Kris memberikan pengertian pada adiknya.

"Bersama Luhan unnie?"

"Ya. Bersama Luhan". Kris menampilkan senyum terpaksanya yang disadari oleh Chanyeol namun tidak untuk Baekhyun.

"Ok"

"Aku pulang dulu, Yeol. Oppa pulang dulu, sayang". Kris memberikan kecupan singkat dikedua pipi Baekhyun dan kening. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit heran. Tumben ?

Sepeninggal Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki apartemen mereka dan duduk disofa tamu dengan Baekhyun yang menyamankan diri dipelukam Chanyeol.

"Sayang?". Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun lembut.

"Ne?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini?"

"Sesuatu? Seperti apa?". Baekhyun menjawab dengan lembut. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Seperti Kris hyung?". Chanyeol bertanya ragu. Takut-takut nanti Baekhyun kehilangan mood-nya. Tidak ! Chanyeol tidak cemburu. Hanya saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Kris.

"Kris oppa? Ne! Kris oppa berubah baik dengan Baekhyunnie. Tidak pernah memarahi dan mengejek Baekhyunnie lagi". Baekhyun menceritakan perihal Kris kepada Chanyeol dengan sangat semangat.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Ceritanya panjaaaaaa~ng oppa, Hoaammm. Baekhyunnie mengantuk. Ingin tidur". Baekhyun meregangkan pelukannnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum. Baekhyun pulang pukul 8. Dan dia belum ganti baju.

"Ganti baju dulu sayang. Tidak usah mandi tidak apa, yang penting ganti baju".

"Baekhyunnie lelah oppa". Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kembali dipelukan Chanyeol. Tidak peduli pada Chanyeol yang menghela napas diatasnya.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun lembut. Menina-bobokan kekasih kecilnya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. Setelah itu diangkatnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju kamar.

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya namun tidak beranjak dari sana. Dia bingung. Baekhyun masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan tidak mungkin tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Lantas Chanyeol harus apa ?

Chanyeol memandang tubuh Baekhyun bingung.

Apakah dia harus membangunkannya?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Menghela napas panjang sebelum bertindak.

'Maafkan oppa, sayang'. Batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

.

.

.

TBC

HALLOOOO~~~~

Ada yang masih inget sama ff ini? Lupa ya ? Iya .. Lupa

Hehehe. Maaf ya baru lanjut setelah beberapa bulan. Janjinya sih habis UN . tapi? Habis lebaran juga masih belom lanjut. Maafkan author ya sayang~~ hihi

Dan maaf kalo lanjutannya gak sesuai yang kalian pengen . dan tbc nya gantung banget.  
Saya di chapter ini mau menekankan gimana hubungan baekhyun sama oppa nya kris . hehe

Sweet gak ?  
Rencananya sih mau dibikin incest gitu ama kris . tapi setelah di pikir-pikir udah chapter sekian dan keliatan maksa banget .

Gimana menurut kalian? Incest atau gak ? Biar gregetnya gimana ?

Ditunggu pendapatnya dikolom review

Trima kasih sayangku~~~ Big love for you all~~ Jangan lupa klik kolom review yaa ..


End file.
